A Start of a New Beginning Part 6
by Ro-Cel
Summary: Last year of Hogwarts, and the final battle. Celes and Ro return to Hogwars to help protect their friends, Lee shows up again, Celes can't stand to be away from Harry any longer.


Roman sighed as she laid in Celes' bed. She had been at the Burrow for 2 weeks now and she was going crazy. There was so much to be done and Molly had told her to stay put and to do nothing. Then Molly was keeping a sharp eye on her food intake. If she felt Roman wasn't eating enough she would pile more food on the plate. Oh! And forget about having any kind of sweets. Alan elected to stay with them to help around as much as possible... which also included watching Roman. It was her hell. No, sweets, no working, being told how much more she should eat, being watched all the time, and not having Fred curb her sexual appetite... well she did have Celes. The only good thing she had to comfort her during her hell was Celes and the babies. It was kind of odd, even though Celes was the mother of her kids. Molly, Arthur, and Alan all took turns taking care of the babies at night. Which seemed to play in Roman's favor because she got spend some alone time with Celes.

Celes had laughed every time Celes had finished playing with Roman. Roman blamed her for being extra aroused. She had told her she never noticed how horney she really was until they were at the Burrow and had no privacy to do what they wanted.

She sighed irritability as she sat up and walked out of the room. One she was out of the room Alan was there instantly by her side.

"You should be resting." He told her.

"I'm tired of resting. I want to go out and do something." She complained.

"You had a rough school year." Told her. "Now sit here and I'll get you something to eat."

"But I don't want anything to eat." she complained as he walked away. She groaned and then glared at Blaise who smiled at her. "What are you smiling at?" she hissed.

Blaise sat next to her. "I know I'll probably get into trouble for this but, you do realize you are 17 and can apparate, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she frowned.

"In the wizarding world you are an adult. You don't have the trace on you so you can use magic as you please."

Roman's eyes grew big as it dawned on her. She smiled and hugged Blaise. "Oh, you will probably get into trouble because if I get into trouble I'm taking you down with me."

He frowned at her, "Usually you protect the one that gave you the advice." He told her.

"Nope." She kissed his cheek and got up. She found Celes in the garden with Jude in her arms.

"Hey, Ro." she greeted.

"Hey Cel bear." she smiled. "Look at little Nene bear." she greeted Jude. "Cel, I'm leaving."

Celes frowned, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get me a chocolate milkshake and fries, then I'm going to Fred and screw his brains out, not necessarily in that order. And depending how mischievous I'm feelinging I'm going to link up to you and make sure you feel it!"

"That isn't very nice."

"Well payback is a…" she trailed off as she looked down at Jude, whom looked as if she was listening intently. "You know what payback is." she told her.

Celes smiled and as she wrapped an arm around Roman's waist. She leaned in and kissed her. "Yes, I know. Go have fun."

Roman frowned at her, "You aren't going to try and stop me?"

"I don't see any point. You don't have the trace and I know how much not doing anything is driving you up the wall." Celes shrugged.

"Did everyone know about this besides me?" Roman grumbled.

Celes kissed her one more time. "Go have fun."

"I'll be back. I promise." She cleared her mind and thought of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She felt the familiar pull behind her navel and then she was in front of the shop. She smiled as she looked into the packed store. She walked in and walked around for a bit then went up the stairs. She heard Fred and George talking to customers and selling their newest things. She went further up to their flat. Roman smiled to herself as she took a quick shower and went to Fred's room. His scent was all over. She laid in the bed and just took in his pillows. She got up and walked around the flat until she found the kitchen.

She groaned a she found a large chocolate cake. She pulled out and went through the cupboards until she found a plate, knife, and fork." As she went to cut into it someone took it away.

"What are you doing?" George told her. "That is an experiment I'm working on."

Roman pouted as tears gathered in her eyes. "Well next time put a sign up or something. God!" She there the knife and fork back into the drawer.

"Ah, Ro." George told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, but that isn't for you to eat."

"I have been stuck at the Burrow for 2 weeks and not once did any of you come over… especially Fred! My father and your mom has been watching me like a hawk. She refuses to give me any sweets, I'm not allowed to do anything, and… I'm horny _all_ the time. If it were up to me, I would have Celes wrapped in sheets but she has 2 kids to watch!"

George chuckled. "We were wondering what was taking _you_ so long to get _here_. Mum said once you had calmed down from what happened at the end of your school year she would send you over."

Roman frowned, "She told me that Fred was going to come any day to pick me up."

George laughed, "What can I say, she is protective of all of us and she is worried you might do something crazy while you are still pregnant."

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "That lady! Do you know when she felt like I wasn't eating enough she would add more food on my plate." She growled, "I want my fries and chocolate milk shake!"

"I'll send out to get that. You can come down and look around or stay here. It's your choice."

"Good, cause I'm coming down to help." She told him. They walked down and talked to people. When she looked over at Fred he was giving her eyes that said he was thinking of all kinds of ways to do to her while in bed. She blew him a kiss and he smiled at her. A couple of hours later they closed up shop. Fred wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Roman squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What took you so long?" he hissed.

"Apparently there was some miscommunication going on." George told him. "Mum was keeping her to herself."

Fred groaned, "Mum." he smiled at her, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved, but I want my…"

"Milk shake and chips, I know." He kissed her again. "I will be back. You stay here." then he apperated.

"Well, then, I will be going." George told her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Roman frowned.

"Are you kidding? I am not staying here while you and Fred have fun. The first time was disturbing enough."

Roman blushed, "Sorry."

He laughed, "Besides, I have a date with Angelina Johnson."

"Ooh, Miss Angelina. Tell her I said hi."

"I will do that." He kissed her on her forehead and gently touched her belly. "I'm really happy for you and Fred."

Roman smiled, "Thank you." When he apperated she whirled around. She really enjoyed the shop. It had been filled with so many people trying out their inventions and asking for more. There were girls that had been so excited to meet her. They raved about her Luscious Licorice, Patented Daydream Charms, and the love potions. They had asked what she was working on now and George had told them, good inventors don't tell until its ready to be sold. They groaned but were still excited.

Roman shook her head as he looked at everything in the story. She made her way back to the flat and made herself comfortable in Fred's bed. A moment later an owl tapped on the window. She frowned as he opened it and it dropped a letter in front of her. She picked it up and in Snape's handwriting it read 'Mate'. She smiled as he wiped tears from her eyes.

 _Mate,_

 _I am truly sorry for what I have put you through and for what your 'soul-mate' had to go through. If I would have known she was in a delicate state I would not have made you do what you did. However, I know what is done is done. If everything goes as we planned I will be returning. Keep this parchment, for it will reveal my messages to you. This will be our only way of communication. Remember your promise to me._

 _Thank you for being in my corner_

 _Your Mate_

Roman wiped more tears from her eyes as she saw the words vanish. She folded the paper and placed inside her trunk. She had made Fred take her trunk when they were at King's Cross station, thinking she would leave with him right away. She sniffed as she went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

"Ro, I'm back." Fred called out.

Roman's lust spiked as she came out the bathroom. She bit her lower lips and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

He pulled back and laughed at him. "Eat first and then we play."

Roman pouted, "Fine."

For the rest of the month Roman stayed with Fred and George working the shop. When Fred received a howler from Molly about how worried sick she was that Roman could have gotten hurt, she knew she had to send a letter to her to ease her worry. While she worked the shop she continued reached out to Celes and and touched her. Their link grew stronger that first week and she was able to terrorize Celes. However, being the good hearted person that she was, she didn't do terrorizer the whole time since she knew she had kids and was most likely around family when she felt what was going on.

Now that it was the end of July Fred, George and Roman had all went back to the Burrow. Alan and gave her a 'stern' talking to… which ended up being about how worried he was about her and that she shouldn't have gone anywhere without letting them know and next time she should just say she wanted to leave. Roman just shook her head and hugged him.

Celes on the other hand had snuck her away to have her way with her. Roman laughed when they were done. She finally knew how she felt, being aroused with no one to relieve her. Celes only kissed her hard and walked away.

On the last Saturday of July the Order was at the Burrow. They were getting ready to retrieve Potter and bring him back to 'home.'

Roman frowned as she followed Fred around the Burrow, "Fred, I… I have a bad feeling about this." She told him.

"Don't worry, Ro."

"Maybe I should go too."

"Are you mental. Mum will really have a cow."

"But, I would feel better if I could go too. Besides I'm 17 and…"

Fred cupped her face, "Ro, I love you and I know you want to go, but you can't, you have to think about the baby."

"But I'm worried about you." She told him.

"I will be fine." he kissed her. "Besides if you go, then we would have to take Celes and you know mum won't allow that."

Roman sighed, "Fine. But you be careful." She told him. "If you don't, so help me I'm going to torture you until I feel better."

He smiled at her and then took off with the other. Roman frowned as she wrung her hands. "What is taking them so long?" she said.

Molly chuckled, "Dear, they just left. Here come have some tea."

"I don't like tea." she whined.

Celes chuckled as she sat next to Roman. They held each other's hands. "I have an idea but I don't want you to over do it since your powers seem to be fritzing out now that you are pregnant."

Roman nodded, "Okay."

"Lets reach out to Harry. I think we can protect him and the others while we are connected to him." Celes told her.

Roman nodded then closed her eyes. She connected to Celes easily. Then they reached out to Harry. It was pretty easy to connect with him. Through his eyes they saw everything that was going on. They all stood in the living room changing into the exact same clothes. A moment later they were all outside and ready to take off. Once in the air everything seemed so chaotic. Spells flew past Harry, people shouted at each other as the wind rushed passed their ears. Celes and Harry formed a barrier around Harry and stayed connected as long as they could. All of a sudden they hear a high pitched laughter of Voldemort.

Roman's breathing started to become heavy. Everything in her wanted to reach out and fight. She was a fighter, she wasn't meant to sit on the sidelines.

"Break free, Ro!" Celes told her.

"No, we…"

"Break free now!"

Roman broke free and opened her eyes. She shook with anger. She was supposed to be out there helping not in the house waiting like a weak, scared little wife. "I should be out there."

Celes held her hand and rubbed her back, "We will have our turn, Ro." She told her. "You better believe we will have our turn."

Then feeling extremely restless she stood and went to do some busy work, Jude was sleeping and Alaric was also down so she had no kids to tend to. She paced a bit and then went and sat down next to Roman again waiting. Then there was a loud bang outside and Celes shot up, before anyone could stop her she made her way out to the yard and found Harry and Hagrid coming out of the swamp that surrounded the Burrow. Celes nearly fell over herself getting to him. She jumped him and hugged him blowing the wind clear out of him.

"Hey Celes." he said hugging her back as other people started showing up. George and Arthur showed up and it looked like he was injured. Celes and Harry went inside as they lowered George onto the couch.

"George," Molly cried as she went to the couch.

"Georgie," Roman sniffed as she stood over him.

"Oh, my baby." Molly cried.

"How is he?" Fred asked as he knelt down next to his twin. "How are you feeling Georgie?"

"Sant like." He told him.

Roman and Fred looked at each other and then frowned down at him. "What?" Roman asked.

"I'm saint like. I'm wholly," he indicated by pointed at his ear.

"Of all the jokes in the world, you go with saint like. Pathetic." Fred told him.

Roman rolled her eyes. "You scared the crap out of me!" she his his leg. "Saint Georgie."

He gave a laugh, "If it means getting attention from you and calling me Georgie, I'll do it again."

Roman his his leg again. "Fred is right, you're just pathetic."

All of a sudden Lupin grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him, none too gently, back into the kitchen, where Hagrid was still attempting to ease his bulk through the back door.

"Oy!" said Celes indignantly, "Let go of him!"

"Let go of Harry!"Roman growled as she followed.

Lupin ignored them.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" he said, giving Harry a small shake. "Answer me!"

"A, a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?"

Lupin released Harry and fell back against a kitchen cupboard.

"What was that about?" roared Celes and Roman.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to check," said Lupin tersely. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an impostor."

"Really? You couldn't have asked us?" Roman and Celes said in unision.

"We are connected to him. We would know if he was an imposter." Celes growled.

Roman socked Lupin in the shoulder. "The next time you have any doubts about anyone here you ask me. I know a better method than manhandling someone."

"It's okay, girls." Harry told them as he wrapped his arms around them both. They still glared at Lupin.

Fred shook his head as he went to Roman and kissed her.

"Mad Eye is dead." Bill announced.

Celes looked up at him and sighed. "How?"

"Dung saw the Death Eaters and just apparated out." Bill said sadly. Everyone looked down for a few minutes and Celes leaned into Harry looking around. Ginny stood next to Blaise their hands joined and Hermione and Ron stood close together.

"This year is going to suck." Celes sighed.

Harry hugged her closer but didn't respond. That night Harry slept in her room, he doted on his daughter. He was a natural father and watching him with Jude made Celes want to cry. He sat down next to her on the bed after putting Jude down.

"Where's Lark?" he asked running his hands up Celes' thighs and laying his head in her lap.

"Blaise has him for the night, Molly would have taken Jude if I hadn't insisted you spend time with her." Celes said playing with his hair. He reached up under her nightgown and found her breast he tweaked her nipple and she arched her back.

"Can you...yet?" Harry asked keeping his hand on her breast and sat up and kissed her.

"Yes." Celes said breathlessly. Tonight she didn't want to mess with Roman so she threw up a mental block as Harry trailed little kisses down her neck. She sighed and allowed him to remove her nightgown. She was already ready for him when he plunged deep inside of her core. She shook with delight at the feel of him inside her. She had missed him. It had only been a month but she had missed him terribly. She began to move with him as they worked to a climax, right before she did though Harry stopped and Celes let out a low groan.

"You're not taking tips from Roman, are you?" she demanded. He shook his head.

"We need to take a quick precaution. I love my daughter but I dont think its safe for you to get pregnant again." he said and Celes nodded biting her lip as he casted a protection spell. She felt a tingle as he plunged back inside and they drove each other to climax quickly. Celes pulled Harry to her with his butt and when he finally realized he pushed deeper causing Celes to shutter with orgasm. After Harry rolled off her and leaned up to look down at her. He brushed her hair back.

"How are you doing?" he asked. She knew what he was asking of course.

"I have good days and bad days when it comes to that, Harry." Celes said not able to prevent the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry Celes." Harry whispered leaning down and kissing her. "So, about getting married… Bill and Fleur are kind of already doing that."

"I know, I thought maybe tomorrow or the next day. Nothing big, just you me our family, and friends around us. Everyone who's here you know." Celes said looking at him as she wiped her tears.

"I think we can do that." Harry said with a small smile.

"Oh really? Oh Harry, really?" Celes asked.

"I would do anything for you." Harry said and Celes hugged him and then they made love again before falling asleep.

After telling Molly their idea the next day she set to work throwing together a ceremony for them. Fluer pouted at first but Celes sat down with her and explained it all and she didn't seem to mind as much any longer.

Roman had been very happy, she had squealed and stepped into the role of Maid of Honor like it was made for her. Celes was standing in front of a mirror wearing a dress that Molly had whipped up from extra cloth around the Burrow, it was simple knee length with different shade of blue flowers embroidered in it. Her red hair was piled atop her head in a mound of unruly curls that fell down her back down her back. She wore no vale. Roman walked in wearing a blue dress that flattered her pregnant belly nicely. Celes turned and grinned.

"You look so beautiful, Celes." Roman said struggling not to cry.

"Thank you. You're probably going to cry in a minute, I have a surprise for you." Celes said pulling out a ring box. "You and me and Harry, we have an odd connection, and today I'm not the only one marrying him, by extension of our connection you are too. So Harry had this fantastic thought. Today, when we exchange rings, he going to put this one on your finger. And we thought, I won't get one until you get married." she said holding out the box. Roman opened it and saw a white gold wedding band and her eyes filled with tears.

"Today is about you though." she said shaking her head.

"No today is about us, as much as its about Harry and I. Today you and I are going to become forever bound to Harry as well. And Harry wanted you to be apart of that." Celes said. "You'll wear it on your right hand instead of left, the promise ring, okay?"

Roman nodded unable to speak. Celes hugged her and then pulled back wiping her eyes. Roman blinked and straightened up.

"Come, the music is playing our cue." Roman said taking her hand. She stopped Celes and Celes gasped when she saw her father.

"Papa you got my letter?" she asked as he offered his arm. He grinned at her.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, baby girl." Amos said softly and they made it to the top of the makeshift aisle. Celes smiled a watery smile when the next started and she saw Harry. Suddenly she knew what she was doing. No more shaking no more nerves. She walked towards her future, Roman and Harry waiting for her. Harry beamed as he took her hand and led her to stand in front of the officiator

The ceremony was short and sweet and to the point. Celes was saying her 'I do's' before she knew it and with teary eyes she and Harry slipped the wedding ring on Roman's finger. Then she and Roman slipped a plane white gold version of Celes's engagement ring on Harry's finger. Celes looked up at him as the officiator said to kiss her and he did. Then pulled away and grinned then he dipped her and kissed her again and everyone laughed.

After they all had a small dinner and then Roman charmed a radio to play a muggle radio station and they had a little dance time. Celes was so happy she could hardly breath. The only thing was missing was her uncle. Her thoughts darkened at the thought and Roman came over and grabbed her hand dragging her out onto the dance floor where they slowly revolved to a song Celes had never heard before.

"You're married." Roman said softly.

"Hey, so are you sort of, what's Fred think of all that?" Celes asked.

"He's understanding, much like Harry I think he gets it." Roman said with a laugh.

"I'm glad." Celes said pulling her closer. "I wish I could have both of you on my wedding night."

She felt Roman shiver with desire. "No, not going to happen." Roman said although she knew Roman was thinking about it now.

"I know, I will give you some yummy thoughts though. Harry and I are staying out in the tent tonight. Molly is taking Jude and your dad has Alaric." Celes said softly.

"I heard it was magicked into the perfect honeymoon suite." Roman said rubbing Celes back.

"Yes it was, I guess my dad oversaw all that." Celes said. The song ended and Celes leaned forward and kissed Roman on the cheek as Harry came over and whisked her away across the yard.

"We need to find a private spot I think, Mrs. Potter." Harry said and she felt his hands on her lower back just a little lower and saw the heat in his eyes.

"Oh, do we Mr. Potter?" she asked returning the heat. "I don't think Molly is ready for us to go yet."

"Well, we aren't going to stay gone." Harry said looking around the yard and then grabbing Celes' hand leading her away to a dark area outside of the Burrow. He kissed her deeply and pushed Celes against the wall. She was facing it. He pulled down her panties undid his pants and entered her core from behind, he held her up and helped her move up and down. Her eyes flew open and she moaned leaning back against him as he drove into her. He wrapped her in one arm and brought his other hand around to mess with her pleasure button as they drove to orgasm. When they were finished Celes sighed and hold onto Harry for a few minutes came down out of the clouds.

"Oh well, so much for protection." Harry said sheepishly.

"Worry not love, I figured this would happen." Celes said giving him a kiss and he grinned helped her straighten herself out and then she turned and did the same. Harry grabbed her hand and gave a cocky grin and the two sneaked back to the festivities. The only person who knew they were missing was Roman who looked like she was about to jump Fred. Celes blushed and gave a small wave and Roman gave her a very irritated look. Celes snorted. The family spent another hour outside before they all walked Celes and Harry to the tent set up on the edge of the protection bubble around the Burrow. Celes and Harry kissed Jude and Alaric came forward and hugged them both then they went into the tent and acted like they were stranded on a desert island for the rest of the evening.

For the next few days every one fell into a routine of helping getting ready for the wedding. Again Molly had told Roman to sit everything out. Then she would tell Hermione to do something and tell Ron to do other things from Harry. Now that it was the day before the wedding Roman was able to sneak away from Molly. Celes was tending to Jude's feeding as Harry was doing a task Molly sent him on. Roman walked into Ron's room to find Harry."

"Harry?"

"Hey Ro." He greeted. He kissed her cheek and placed his hands on her baby belly. "How is he doing?" He asked.

"He is fine."

Harry helped her sit on the bed. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Fred wants to name him Lucas." Roman told him. "Lucas Dorian Weasley."

He smiled and repeated the name as if he was trying to commit it to memory. "That's a good name."

Tears pricked her eyes and she sniffed. "Herry,"

"Oh, don't cry, Ro." He told her as he cupped her cheek.

She turned her face into his hand. "You're leaving, aren't you? "

He sighed as he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I have to leave. There is something I need to do."

She sniffed, "Does Celes know?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. I was going to tell her after the wedding. I wanted to spend as much time with her now before school started."

"I…"

"You can't go. You know that right?"

She frowned at him.

"I know you feel useless but you are here for Celes. You have to look after her. Besides we can't take care of the baby if we are on the run."

"You have to tell her. You have to tell her now." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I know that Mama Weasley is trying to keep you from gathering the things you need. Let me know what you need and I'll get them. She won't let me do anything anyways, so it will be perfect for me to help."

Harry nodded, "Okay. I will tell Hermione and get a list for you."

"You have to tell her. I don't want to be the one to tell her. It will be too much for me." Roman told him.

"I know, and I will." Harry told her. He smiled at her and kiss her cheek. "Go and get some rest. I know you don't like just sitting around. So give me thirty mins. and I'll have a list of things for you to get us."

Roman nodded as she got up and waddled towards the door, "Harry, you better be careful and you better come back. You have no option of getting yourself killed. So you better come back."

Harry smiled at her, "Yes, ma'am."

By that afternoon she had a list of things to gather. I was simply easy to do once Hermione gave her a bag to put everything in. She gathered everything on the list and added some things she thought they would need, such as dung bombs, decoy detonators, and instant darkness powder. When she was done she gave the bag back to Hermione. That night she felt pretty good about herself.

The next day was the wedding. Harry escorted people to their seats, along with the Weasley boys. Celes was helping Molly with some other things and once again Roman was made to sit and rest. She couldn't wait until she was done baking. She was going to go butt-ass wild with exercises and running around. Her father was inside with the kids so it left her in the tent sitting on the groom's side waiting for the ceremony to begin.

She hummed as she rubbed her belly. She heard people talking as the tent began to fill. Then she felt a presence that seemed to rock her whole body. She seemed to come alive. Her spirit called strongly to him and her body quivered with arousal. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as tears stung her eyes. She wanted to turn around and look but she was too scared. Her arms itched to wrap around him and her lips tingled for his.

"Roman." Lee said as he sat behind her.

A strong shiver ran down her spine and she actually moaned aloud. She wanted to feel his hands on her. She turned her head and looked at him in the corner of her eye, "Lee." She wanted her voice to sound indifferent and formal but it sounded husky and wanting. She heard him give a shiver. His hands touched her shoulders and nearly climaxed there. She turned in her seat and looked at him.

He had grown. He was taller, his shoulders were broader, his dreadlocks were longer and he was all she saw in that moment. His dark eyes ran down her body and lingered on her belly. She felt his anger but at the same time he felt his lust for her. He smiled at her, "You look well." He told her.

Tears gathered in her eyes. She cursed her stupid hormones, "Thank you." She whispered.

His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb brushed a tear from her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

She laughed as she wiped at her eyes. "Because my hormones are out of wake." she told him.

He smiled at her and she gasped. How could she forget his smile?

"Will you smile for me?" he asked.

Her heart flutter strongly that it hurt. Warm liquid pooled between her legs the more he talked to her. She cleared her throat a couple of times. "Uh," she smiled at him nervously.

"That's my girl." he whispered. As he got up to leave she caught his arm. He paused and looked down at her.

She waited as he sat down. She un-cuffed his longsleeve and pushed them up. She cleared her throat as she looked at his arm. her thumb caressed his forearm. She remembered how she had marked him. And the sadness she felt when she saw them go away was more than she could handle. She had wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear that he would always be hers and that he was to wait for her. When he had slept with Celes she had felt so angry, hurt, and she hated him because he didn't wait for her. When Celes had told her he still had the markings she wanted so much to break away from him and to forget him, but now that he was there all she seemed to think about was him. Not necessarily about sex, but him holding her, tell her that he loved her and demand that he claim the baby.

She cleared her throat again and pulled down his sleeve. She gave him a sad smile. "Its… its nice to see you again."

He nodded as he got up and walked away. Her heart hurt as she felt him walked away. She wanted to turn around and call him over but she knew she couldn't, if she did she was bound to kiss him and demand he take her away with him. She straightened her shoulders and wiped a tears from her eyes. She couldn't do that. She had a job to do at Hogwarts and she was now with Fred. Of course they never really said they were together but she had been exclusive with him and he with her. The only others she considered hers was Celes and Harry. Although her feelings seemed to start develop more for Harry she knew she wasn't going to act on them… maybe kiss him.

"Babe, are you okay?" Celes asked as she sat next to her.

Roman nodded, "Yeah, just saw a ghost." she whispered.

"I know, I felt him too."

"I think my wayward hormones are getting the better of me." She gave a sad smile and fought not to break down and cry.

"If you want, we can go to my room." Celes whispered.

Roman shook her head, "No, I'm going to stay put like Mama Weasley told me too… I don't want to let him see how much he has effected me."

"If you need to cry, just let me know. If not, I can always have Harry go over there and kiss him."

Roman laughed, "I don't think he would appreciate that."

"I know, but at least the shock on his face will be funny." Celes teased. "Then we can all say we had kissed him."

Roman smiled at her and bumped her shoulder, "No, I'm good." She sighed. "I could go for…"

"A chocolate milkshake and chips, I know." Celes told her.

"You know me so well."

"Of course, you are my soul mate."

"And you are such a wonderful, awesome, bad, evil, but yet you make me strive to do better, soul mate. If I had to choose a soul mate, I would choose you again." Roman brought Celes' hand to her lips and kissed each finger tip. "I truly am grateful for you."

"I love you too." Celes kissed her on the cheek.

Lucas kicked and Roman frowned down at her baby belly. "He is hungry again."

"Can't wait not to eat, can you?" Celes laughed.

Roman groaned as she nearly slumped in the chair, "I just can't wait not to be pregnant. I appreciate everything Molly is doing, but I'm not that delicate. I can do things around her. I know when I'm done baking I'm going to go crazy running around."

"See, now you know how I feel when you start treating me like I'm made of porcelain." Celes teased.

"Hey! This is a totally different situation. I'm more active than you are." Roman pouted.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

"When I get married," said Fred, tugging at the collar of his own suit as he sat by Roman, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over."

Roman gave a giggle and shook her head. She reached over and fixed Fred's collar. "You look handsome, both of you." She told Fred and George.

"She wasn't too bad this morning, considering," said George as he sat behind both Roman and Fred. "Cried a bit about Percy not being here, but who wants him. Oh blimey, brace yourselves, here they come, look."

Roman looked over her shoulder and saw Brightly colored figures were appearing, one by one out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, which began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee. Exotic flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the witches' hats, while precious gems glittered from many of the wizards' cravats; a hum of excited chatter grew louder and louder, drowning the sound of the bees as the crowd approached the tent.

"Excellent, I think I see a few veela cousins," said George, craning his neck for a better look. "They'll need help understanding our English customs, I'll look after them..."

"Not so fast, Your Holeyness," said Fred, and darting past the gaggle of middle-aged witches heading for the procession, he said, "Here ¨Permetiez moi to assister vous," to a pair of pretty French girls, who giggled and allowed him to escort them inside.

George was left to deal with the middle-aged witches, "Can you believe him, you need to pull the leash in on him." he told Roman.

Roman giggled and shook her head, "He didn't want you to feel so out of place."

Fred returned with a smile, "We will be cousins soon." He leaned down and kissed Roman.

She gave a little moan then smiled, "You can't keep doing that? The wedding is about to start and I don't want to have to drag you into the house and have my way with you. Then we will both be late for the ceremony."

George gaged, "Please, he is my brother, I'm more handsome that he is."

Roman laughed and cupped his cheek, "Whatever you say, Georgie."

"Uh-oh, looks like its going to start." Fred said. "Come on, George, we have to get into position."

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress suits, with larger white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everybody it fell upon. Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses, looked even prettier than usual and once Fleur had reached for him, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Fenrit Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice,"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

Roman smiled then drifted off into her mind. She had enjoyed spending time with the Weasleys and being apart of their family. She even enjoyed and was perfectly content with Fred. He made her laugh and teased her. He catered to her and only wished to make her happy. It was like a second chance for their relationship. He spoiled her rotten and she enjoyed it. She even loved him. She really did have love for him and she could see herself married to him. However, there seemed to be something missing. Something she just couldn't put her finger on. When she had felt, Lee walk in there was just something deep down that told her he was hers. His touch, his voice, everything about him belonged to her. With just a look, a few words and a simple touch her body caught on fire… she frowned as she caressed her baby belly. Of course it could be the fact that she was pregnant and her hormones were all out of wake.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The scars on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

"Smooth," said Ron approvingly as the waiters popped up on all sides, some hearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and firewhiskey, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches.

"I want a butterbeer." Roman complained.

"We are not going to risk that in your condition." Celes told her.

"But that is all they are serving besides pumpkin juice and firewhiskey."

Fred laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, "How about I go and get you your chocolate milkshake. Will that help?"

Roman frowned, "Fine, but I want you to bring me three."

"What?" Celes asked. "Why three? No, you bring her one, Fred Weasley."

"Its going to be a long night and therefore I want three." Roman told him.

"Celes, she is pregnant and she does have a point." Fred told her.

"No… damn, I can't wait until I turn 17 then I can apparated whenever I want." Celes grumbled after Fred had apparated .

Roman smiled, "I win."

Celes just shook her head. The band had begun to play, Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor first, to great applause; after a while, Mr. Weasley led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Mr. Weasley and Fleur's father.

After Fred had gotten back Celes made him put the other three chocolate shakes into the freezer so that Roman wouldn't drink all three of them at once. Roman had just stuck her tongue out at her and drank the first one.

People laughed, talked, and danced. Everyone was having a great time. Roman even danced. After dancing a couple of song straight Molly made her rest for a bit. When Molly got distracted by other guests Roman made her way back to the house to get her second shake. She walked back to the tent and sat on the edge of the tent and drank her shake. A few elderly women asked about the baby and how far along she was. They all cooed and fussed over her. Roman had tried to be polite and tried to excuse herself but they just kept going and going.

"Excuse me, ladies," Lee interrupted. "May I have this dance?" he asked Roman.

Roman smiled and took his hand. "Thank you." she told him as they walked away from the elderly women. "I didn't know how to get out of that besides getting rude and telling them where to shove their advice."

Lee chuckled, "You looked like you needed rescuing." He took a step back from her and looked down at her baby belly, "It kicked me." He frowned.

Roman laughed, "He wants attention. Usually, well mostly when the family says hi to me they place their hands on my stomach and say hi to him."

"Him?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, its a boy." she smiled down at her swollen stomach. "Very active, too."

"Oh, so he like attention like his mother?" Lee teased.

Roman smiled, "Yes, yes he does. He is also a little bossy too."

"Just like his mother."

"Hey, I am not bossy… Fred is."

Lee smirked, "So, Fred is the father?"

She nodded as she started to feel uncomfortable about the conversation. "Uh, yeah."

"I'm glad he has something to make him happy."

"Oh, he is enjoying it. I think he would make a great father."

After the song was over, Lee escorted her back to her seat at the edge of the tent. He sat across from her. "May, I?" he asked as he reached out for her baby belly.

Roman nodded and then gave a little sigh as his hands touched her belly. For some reason it just felt so right and at the same time it felt intimate. Lucas kicked his hands a couple of times. "He likes you."

Lee smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. He only moves for a select few people. He moves for me, Celes, Harry, Fred, and George. Poor Molly gets so upset sometimes because she wants to feel him move. I have to tell him to move for her." Roman was surprised how easy it was to talk to Lee. It was almost as if they never stopped talking to each other.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Lucas Dorian Weasley," She answered. "Fred said he wanted him to have his own name so that he could make a name for himself."

Lee smiled, "That is a good plan." He looked up at her and his eyes seem to catch fire with desire. "How are you doing?" he whispered

She swallowed hard. She wanted to lean forward and taste his lips. She wanted to touch him, pull on his hair, moan out his name… "Uh, I have to…" She stood up and walked out of the tented area. Her arousal was so strong she needed to find Celes or Fred. She needed them now.

"Ro," Lee said as he held her hand. They were covered by the dark but they seemed to see each other just fine. He cupped her face. "I'm… sorry." He told her. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Its… okay. I just need to cool off. You know, pregnancy and the summer don't really go, double the heat, you know." she gave a little laugh.

He smiled then held her hand. "I'll walk with you until you cool off."

They walked around in silence. Neither one of them saying a word just walking and holding hands. Every now and then she felt this strange power that would caress her body. She wasn't sure where it was coming from but it made her hotter and more aroused. She bit her lower lips.

"So, uh, how are you doing?"

"I'm… in a good place." She told him. "I… well, Celes and I are starting to understand our relationship more."

"So you two are, uh, still dating?"

"Yes and no. She is… we have figured out that we are part of each other and and we do have a relationship. She is mine and I am hers, however, at the same time we are two individual people that love each other. She actually… " She trailed off. She found she wanted to tell him about her demon and how Celes helps control it, how they have been training and can do awesome things, and how much she loves Celes, and how she is somewhat married to Harry. She wanted to spill it all out. She cleared her throat. "its… God, its really complicated. It only seems that a select few understand it." She gave a little laugh.

He smiled in the dark, "I see."

"What, what about you?"

"Me? Well, I'm getting there. I have my good days and my bad days. I have been, doing a lot of exercises to make me more disciplined in life."

Roman nodded, "I understand what you mean. To tell you the truth, I don't know what I would be doing now if I wasn't pregnant. My last relationship wasn't… simpatico. He didn't understand my relationship with Celes. Then again, I didn't really explain it to him. I guess I really didn't want it to work." She gave a humorless laugh. "Celes called it my band aid relationship."

"Ah, I see. How did… how did you and Fred get together?" he whispered.

Roman paused and leaned against the house. It was a strange story when she thought about it. "Uh, we… We didn't plan it. It just sort of happened. We… we were comforting each other because the Burrow was attacked during Christmas. We just wanted to feel… comfort. Next thing I know I'm pregnant."

"I see he is taking good care of you."

"Yeah." Roman nodded as she bit her lower lip.

Lee cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed over her lower lip. "I see you haven't been able to stop biting your lower lip." He slowly leaned closer to her.

Roman held her breath as she waited. It was going to happen and he was giving her time to turn away. She wanted to turn away but she only stood there. She wanted him so bad she could almost feel his hands on her body. He leaned in closer and she could smell him. The same scent she had loved so much. For someone that like sweets you would think she would crave more of Fred's scent but Lee's had a dark spice that called to her.

She felt Lee's tongue caress her lower lip and she opened her mouth and allowed him to kiss her. She gave a sigh between a moan and whimper. The tingle in her lips were met with satisfaction but her arousal skyrocketed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. She wanted him. She wanted him then and there. She sucked on his tongue as her hands slid down his chest. He moaned as his hands slid down her arms and held her hips. His fingers inched her dress up until he felt flesh. She gasped out a moan as he kissed down her neck. She felt his hand slid between her legs.

"Please, Lee." She begged. "Please touch me." she whimpered as she curled her fingers into his shirt.

Lee paused and pulled away, "I… I'm sorry, I can't." he told her.

Tears gathered in her eyes, "Oh, God. Lee you don't understand. I really need this. Please, just touch me."

"This is wrong." he whispered. "I…" he trailed off as he looked into her eyes. Her honey colored eyes were now glowing brightly. "Ro, your eyes." he told her.

Tears fell from her eyes as a sharp pain hit her. She groaned and slid down.

"Ro, what's wrong?" he asked in a panic. "Is it the baby?"

"No, I just…" she breathed hard.

"Ro," He touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

Lee quickly pulled back when he saw her eyes.. One was a brilliant glowing golden color and the other was completely black. "Ro?" he asked again. He felt that she was battling herself. Lee still felt her arousal and wanted to sink onto the ground and take her there. His body and spirit roared at him to do it. He knew if he went to get Celes she would only take care of Ro's sexual needs. How did he get himself back into this situation. He had been training since he got out of school to control himself. Alan even warned him it would not be easy to be around her. Especially now that she was pregnant.

Then he felt her hatred. It was pure cold hatred that he had never felt before. In that moment he was scared for her. He didn't know what he should do. He knelt in front of her. "Ro,"

"Get away from me." she hissed.

He frowned at her. She didn't sound like herself. She sounded as if she was… Lee gasped and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Lee pressed his lips to hers. Roman growled and pushed at him. "I love you."

"No!" she pushed him. "You left me! You… slept with her!" she cried. "No!" she growled and pushed him away. "You did this to us, now you have to live with it." She stood up. Took a calming breath and glared at him. Her eyes were back to normal.

Lee still felt her lust but he also felt her anger and hurt. He nodded as he stood up. He wanted to lash out at her but his training taught him that he couldn't do that. It would only make things worse. "I know." he told her. "I know and I am sorry." He straightened his clothes, "Let me escort you back to the tent." He told her.

Roman glared at him, "I hate you." She hissed. Tears gathered in her eyes. She didn't understand why she was doing this. She just want him to hold her. She wanted a lot from him but at the same time she… "I hate you. I hate you so much." tears streamed down her eyes.

"I understand." He told her then he looked at her with a hard look of determination. "However, I am not going to leave you alone. I may leave for a while but I will pop up when you least expected." he advanced on her until she was pressed against the wall and he caged her with his arms. "I messed up and I'm sorry but I'm going to wear you down. I will be back in your life again."

Roman slapped him and then pushed passed him. She straightened her dress and walked back into the tent and sat next to Molly.

Lee watched her but kept his distance from her.

Celes walked over to Roman and frowned down at her, "What is wrong?" She asked.

Roman shook her head as she held Celes' hand. She felt Celes calm her down. "Thank you." She told her.

"Dance with me." Celes pulled her onto her feet and dragged her onto the dance floor. "I have been thinking." Celes told her. "When we get out of school I want to get two houses."

"Two? What for?" Roman asked.

"Well, I want to live in Godrics's Hollow it is where Harry was born and its a small town and I think it would be a good place to raise the kids. Then I want one in the country with lots of land. You know, a place we can gather during the holidays."

Roman smiled, "That sounds nice. I'm sure Harry would like that."

"What about you? WOuld you enjoy living there?" Celes asked.

"I… I never really thought about life after Hogwarts… I don't know where I would live." Roman told her.

"You have to live with us or at least near by. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have constant contact with you." Celes told her.

"I… I feel the same but, its just… I really didn't think about it." She smiled an laughed, "I don't mind having a house next to yours. Then when you want to do you sexual warfare I can come over and bang on the door and tell you guys to knock it off."

Celes laughed. "I don't think I will ever stop our war."

Roman smiled, "But I do enjoy spending time with you. Sharking, Nene bear, and Harry… I think I would like that. Living next door to you all. I'll do it."

Celes squealed and hugged her, "I'm so happy! We will always be together."

Roman laughed, "Of course we will be together. You are my soul mate."

Right then something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. Run. They are coming."

Silence spread outward in cold ripples from the place where the Patronus had landed. Then somebody screamed. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "Ron, where are you?"

Roman and Celes pressed back to back and immediately linked together into battle mode. They saw cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd. Roman waved a hand and stunned him. More figures appeared and Celes and Roman put up a shield.

" _Ro, be careful you are still pregnant."_ Celes told her through there link.

" _Just as long we keep the shield up, I'm good."_

Flashes of different color lights whizzed passed them as they dueled with Death Eaters. They danced their deadly dance with their opponents. Roman kept up with every curse that was shot at her and threw back some hexes of her own.

" _Ro, I feel your energy going down."_ Celes told her.

" _Yeah, well, shit happens. I'll fight through it."_

" _No, Ro, if you are getting tired we need to run."_

" _I am not going to run."_

" _This isn't the time to be proud."_

Right then they felt someone enter their protective shield, press to their backs, and tap into their link. " _Ro, you are looking pale."_ Lee told her through their link.

" _Stay out of this, Lee."_ Ro growled.

" _You are pregnant, you need to slow down. Let Celes and I do this."_

" _She isn't 17 yet."_

" _I don't think that really matters right now."_ Celes growled.

" _Ro, when I say, I want you to_ apparated _out of here with Celes."_ Lee growled at her.

" _The hell we are!"_ Roman and Celes said in unison.

"Just do it!" he yelled at them. "On three," he told them. "One, Two, Three!"

Roman held Celes' hand and they apperated inside the Burrow. "The babies." She told Celes.

"I have them." Alan told them. "They will be safe with me. I'm going into hiding with them. I already talked to Molly and Arthur."

Roman hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe."

"You too." He looked at both of them. "Both of you be safe."

Celes kissed her kids and watched as Alan apparated. Lee entered the house.

"Fred said everyone is going to meet at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Roman nodded as she pulled Celes into her room and they took a side of Celes' trunk and apparated again. They stood outside of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

When they arrived everyone was there. Molly wrapped her arms around Celes and hugged her hard. Then she hugged Roman. "Is everyone okay? No one got hurt?"

"We are all okay, mum." Bill told her.

"Where is Ron? Hermione?" Molly asked.

"Harry?" Celes called.

"They left with the first cloaked figure appeared." Roman told them.

"No!" Molly cried. "Arthur!"

Arthur wrapped her arms around Molly, "They will be okay. We will have to just keep believing that they will be okay."

Celes frowned, "Where did they go?"

"Didn't Harry tell you?" Roman asked.

Celes' frown deepened, "Tell me what?"

"God, Harry," Roman groaned. "He isn't going to be at school this year. They left. He said they had something to…" Right then Roman felt her energy just drain completely out of her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.

"Whoa!" Lee said as he caught her. He scooped her up in his arms, "I think we all better get inside."

Celes nodded as she checked Roman's vitals. She could tell that Roman was just exhausted. She followed Lee up to the flat where he laid her down in Fred's bed. She looked over her at Lee who had a large gash in his head. She sighed.

"Let's tend that gash." Celes said softly and Lee looked down at Roman worried. "She is fine, she needs to sleep. Being pregnant and fighting did her in a bit. But she is safe and the baby is safe." Celes said taking his hand and leading him to the living area of the flat. The family had filed in and sat around. Celes sighed and led him down to the shop and sat him down.

"I'm fine, no need to fuss." Lee said softly trying to wave her hands away.

"I need to do something. Just let me, Lee." Celes said taking his hands. Celes gasped at the spark that seemed to still be there. She had seen him once since they had slept together and she was angry with him that she hadn't felt what was still there. She ignored it then and Lee seemed to not respond to what she was feeling. He allowed her to begin healing the deep wound.

"What did you do to Roman at the reception before the attack?" she asked and bit her lip.

"I kissed her, like a big idiot." Lee groaned.

"Lee," she sighed. "She's in a good place right now. Why did you…" she stepped back a second the wound only half healed and bit her lip.

"Stop biting your lip, when did you start doing that?" he snapped at her and Celes smiled a little.

"I've always done that Lee." she said going back to healing his wound.

"You did?" he asked. "Well don't, it tends to drive me mad. And I can smell Roman on you." he said softly and Celes felt her heart rate pick up.

"I'm not going to change my habits for you Lee Jordan." Celes tisked and sat down across from him, finished. He flashed a smiled and then sobered.

"So...I hear you're a mother twice over." Lee said and Celes smiled tears pricking her eyes.

"Yeah, alots happened since…" she trailed off looking away.

"I see that." Lee said nodding to her hand. She looked down at the ring and was reminded that Harry was gone and didn't tell her why.

"We got married a few days ago." Celes whispered. "Harry and I. He didn't tell me he wasn't going back to school."

Lee reached out and grabbed her hand and she allowed him to pulled her over onto his lap and hug her. Celes sighed, it was like being comforted by Roman. She relaxed in his arms and cried a little. When she was cried out she pulled away and then kissed Lee on the cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered. She hugged him around the neck again.

He hugged her back and rocked her. "I'm getting pretty good at controlling myself."

Celes chuckled. "I'm not Roman, not in any way shape or form. But I share a soul with her and I know that's why you feel an attraction to me now." Celes said softly, she didn't pull away taking comfort in Lee's arms.

"I still can't help myself when I'm around her Cel, she's in me, apart of me." Lee said sounding pained.

"I know how you feel. But she has moved forward." Celes whispered.

"I dont want to give up on her...Ever." Lee said and Celes pulled back to look at him.

She cupped his cheek and then got up. "I know. But maybe you could give her some space?" Celes asked.

"Bloody space? That's all I've given her for the last two years!" Lee said sounding frustrated.

"I know Lee, I know. But she's fragile right now, please…" Celes begged him.

Lee softened. "I have things to do. I'll be gone before she wakes." he said and leaned down and kissed her. She didn't kiss him back, and there wasn't a whole lot of passion in it. He pulled away and Celes smiled timidly before going back up to the flat. When she went to check on Roman she found Fred laying in the bed with her. She smiled at them and then went back out into the living area and curled up on the couch between Molly and Arthur. She watched Blaise and Ginny together and her heart hurt. Why didn't Harry tell her he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. She leaned into Arthur's side and he comforted her as she cried again. She wanted her father, she wanted Harry.

The month of August was pretty uneventful of course Celes kept trying to hear about Harry with no luck no one knew anything. Roman was bedridden for the final month of her pregnancy as well. The strain of the fighting had taken its toll and now for the safety of the baby Celes made sure that Roman stayed in bed. Celes had a feeling she would be the one to deliver little Lucas into the world, which she took very seriously taking over as Roman's full time healer. She checked Roman daily, she was experiencing braxton hicks contractions and was already becoming dilated. Of course she could stay that way through the next month. Before Celes knew it they were on the train. Celes had made it a point to make it easy on Roman, she sat in the compartment with Roman stroking her hair.

"I'm so sick of all this freaking bed rest!" Roman complained and Celes laughed a little. Her stomach was twisting, she didn't know what to expect when she got off the train in Hogsmeade.

It had been announced that Severus in charge at Hogwarts now, and that only pure bloods were permitted back. It thinned the herd a lot and there were less than half the amount of students heading to the school this year.

"I'm sorry Ro, but we got to keep that baby in there for at least another three weeks." Celes said softly.

"Its your birthday today, did you forget?" Roman asked looking up at her.

"No, I just don't feel like celebrating it. Harry's Merlin knows where and my kids are in hiding with your dad. I haven't seen or heard from my dad since he disappeared during the fighting at the wedding...I'm just not feeling very celebratory." Celes sighed.

"I'm sorry baby, you have me." Roman said touching her thigh. Celes felt the excitement in that touch but tisked.

"I told you no sex, of any kind you could go into labor." Celes snapped picking up her hand and holding it in hers.

"Youre going to make me go the hospital wing when we get there arent you?" Roman pouted.

"Yes." Celes said touching her nose.

"I hate you." Roman sighed.

"No you don't you love me." Celes said leaning down and kissing her quickly. She pulled away and bit her lip. "So while I was patching him up Lee and I had a heart to heart."

Roman stiffened at the mention of Lee. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he kissed me...nothing special just a kiss...he's going to back off again I think." Celes said softly stroking her hair.

"You think so?" she asked softly.

"Yeah I think so." Celes said softly leaning her head back. "Take a nap okay babe, Ill wake you when we get in." Celes said and Roman nodded, yawned rolling over on her left side and falling asleep.

Celes daydreamed for the rest of the journey she nibbled on Cauldron Cakes. She watched Roman sleep and tried reaching out for Harry she felt his presence but she didn't know where he was but she knew he was alive. That was enough for her. She sighed and finally fell asleep. She didn't wake until she was being shook awake. She opened her eyes and looked around Roman was still sleeping and Blaise stood over her.

"Hey come on." he said and Celes nodded shaking Roman. She moaned and rolled over.

"Blaise could you carry her. She needs to go straight to the hospital." Celes asked.

Blaise nodded going to pick her up and she batted at him but Celes gave a stern look and Roman pouted but allowed Blaise to carry her. They walked up to the carriages and rode in, in an awkward silence. Then Roman and Blaise went off towards the Hospital as Celes filed in with the rest of the school. Celes flinched when she saw her uncle sitting at the middle of the teachers table. He was the headmaster now. Celes didn't return his barely seen nod. She sat down at the Gryffindor table with her family. Severus stood and said a few things and then the meal started, there was less grandeur than usual and the Great Hall was terribly silent. Celes only ate a little bit before she pushed her plate away. She looked up at the table and saw death eaters. She sighed, this year was going to suck. She looked around at the Great Hall there was hardly anyone sitting at the tables, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff the most. She didn't pay attention when another set of announcements were made. Celes got up with the group and made to head for her apartment. But she was stopped by her uncle. She tore her hand away from him and gave him a cold look.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You and Ms. McTaggert when she gets out of the hospital will stay in Gryffindor tower this year. Your apartments have been destroyed." he said and Celes simply nodded.

"Yes, thank you." she said and spun around heading to Gryffindor tower.

After she settled into her own bed and found she was infact the only person in that room of the dorms. She went down to the hospital wing and found Roman there looking very irritated.

"What happened?" Celes asked sitting down next to her bed. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and took Roman's pulse.

"Stop, Madame Pomfrey already did that." Roman said attempting to pull away her wrist. Celes clucked her tongue.

"I'm your healer and she knows that." she snapped feeling Roman's head. "Any contractions, and don't you lie."

"No, I have not. He's been moving a lot though." Roman said and Celes sighed.

"Look Ro, I know youre upset about all this bed rest, but when the labor started last month I barely got it to stop. Please, please, please listen to me." she begged and Roman sighed heavily.

"Fine, I will do as you say. How are you going to do your studies and be my healer?" Roman asked. "We have NEWTs and all that this year."

"School is easy, okay. I've never really struggled that much, even when I was pregnant. I'll be bringing your assignments. And Roman, be wary there are Death Eaters here." Celes said the last part in a whisper.

"I'm already on my guard, no worries love." Roman said caressing her cheek. Celes smiled and laid her hand over Roman's.

"I will always worry." Celes said softly leaning forward to kiss Roman.

"I know, I know." Roman said and pulled her back kissing her hungrily. Celes mmphed against her lips and pulled away.

"No no no, what did I say?" Celes said breathing hard.

"You suck." Roman pouted.

"I know, I know, but you can't I'm sorry. As much as I'd like to because I really would like to." Celes said crawling into the bed next to Roman and cuddling against her.

"All this pregnancy buisness needs to be over now." Roman sighed and yawned. Celes yawned as well and the two fell asleep.

Celes awoke early the next morning and kissed Roman's lips and smiled sweetly before leaving. She dressed and grabbed her bag heading to breakfast which was another somber affair. Celes sighed and left early to check on Roman again. She was still sleeping so she just took her pulse and then kissed her forehead before heading to her first class.

She walked in and found that the class was being taught by McGonagal but she had a Death Eater for a shadow. Celes gave her a timid smile to the Professor and took a seat near the front. She waited for the class to start and smiled when Blaise came in and sat next to her. Then she realized that the class was a mixture of all four houses.

"This year we will be learning slightly differently." McGonnagal said starting the class. It went pretty well until the Death Eater started interjecting. Celes found it very hard to not snap at him. Blaise had to keep touching her hand to remind her to keep in control. But at the very end of the class she allowed a thought to manifest and the Death Eater fell back and the whole class snickered even the Slytherins. McGonnagal had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. Classes were pretty much like that all day. By that afternoon Celes was fed up with how things were done. Neville had been punished in two of the classes by Death Eaters. And she had only managed to just stop them. She was going to make her uncle pay for this, for allowing this evil into the school.

She stocked to the Hospital Wing that evening opting to take dinner in the Hospital with Roman and when she got there she took Roman's pulse and then asked if she had had any contractions.

"I had one or two but I don't think they were anything." Roman said softly.

"Okay well I'll need to check you then." Celes said pulling on a glove and Roman gave her a wary look.

"Okay come to the end of the bed knees up." Celes said and Celes did the check and Roman closed her eyes biting her lip. "I know it hurts Im sorry"

"No its only a little pressure, not really pain." Roman said and Celes finished.

"Your dilation hasn't changed so thats good." Celes said pulling the glove off and throwing it away she sat down as Roman readjusted back on the bed. "Classes suck." she said softly sighing.

Roman listened to what happened and was more irritated. It was the first day of classes and she couldn't do anything! She was confined to the bed. She wanted to hurry and get the baby out so she could help. Snape had came to her that morning. He had told her that she was to go to the Gryffindor tower once she was fit to leave the hospital wing. The whole time that he told her that. She had touched her finger to his and calmed him as much as she could… hence the contractions. She had tried to hide them from him but Snape was a smart man and know what was going on. He had pulled away from her and asked if she had any question.

She shook her head and he gave a slight nod and left. For most of the day she allowed Luke talk to her but she slept. She adjusted her position and Celes helped her.

"Cel," Roman held her hand. "You know we will get through this, right?"

Celes nodded. "I know. I brought your assignments. We can work on them together."

Roman moaned and closed her eyes. She had a hard time being around Celes. All she could think about was touching her. Of course it didn't help that she hadn't had sex since the day after the wedding and the attack of the Death Eaters. The residual lust she had left from when Lee kissed her still linger strongly. She had Fred nearly all day but she still didn't feel satisfied. Then because of her exhaustion she started to have contractions. When Celes put her on bed rest it was one thing but when she band sex she had lost her mind.

"Ro, are you okay?"

"Yes, no… God, I'm just…" Roman frowned at Celes. "This isn't fair."

"I know. But we will pull through it."

Roman nodded.

For the next few weeks it was the same routine. Celes went to classes, came back during lunch checked on her, went back to classes, came back during dinner, checked her again, they ate, did homework, and then slept. By the third week, Roman had had enough. While Celes was in class. Roman pulled back the covers. She looked around and swung her legs off the bed.

"Miss McTaggert!" Poppy hissed. "Stay in bed."

Roman frowned at her, "But…"

"No, you are to keep resting." She told her as she pulled the covers back over her.

Right then Roman felt a flood of water come from her. Roman quickly sat up and frowned down at herself. "Uh, Poppy, I think I may have peed myself."

Poppy's eyebrows shot up, She looked at the huge wet spot and then gave Roman a grim smile, "I believe you are about to have a baby."

"Good, I want him out." Roman said. "What do we do next?"

"We wait."

"What?"

"I'll call Celes."

"Damn it! Do we really wait? Can't you wave your wand and poof, get this started?" Roman asked.

Poppy laughed, "Sorry, but this has to be done naturally."

Roman would have screamed if frustration if it weren't for the pain that his her. Her eyes grew big as she gritted her teeth. She breathed deeply after it was gone. "Okay, that was not fun."

"Miss McTaggert you have to breath through the contractions." Poppy told her as she took her pauls.

"How the hell do you breath through that?" She asked.

"I will get Celes. I know she will want to be here for this." Poppy quickly left.

Two hours later Roman was screaming in pain. "SHIT!" Why does sex feel so good but childbirth hurts so much?"

"The pain is good, it means you're getting closer. Do you want me to check you again?" Celes asked.

"No, I want him out!" she screamed again as another contraction hit.

"Roman, you have to breath. Stop screaming now." Celes said taking her face in her hands and soothing her pain. "Breath." she did the exercise and encouraged Roman to follow along.

Roman breathed with her then another contraction hit and she started to hold her breath. Celes shook her. "I can't help it!" she told her. Sweat dripped from her forehead.

"You can help it. When another one comes breath with me. I will take some of the pain okay. You knew how this was going to be you've been there for both of my births okay?" Celes said and braced again as she felt the contraction rise in Roman. "Breath with me baby." Celes coaxed her. She smiled as Roman did so and then said; "These contractions are right on top of one another its time to push."

Roman nodded as she continued to breath. "Okay. Okay. "

Celes went down to her legs and pushed up the blanket. "Okay to the edge of the bed, once you're situated i need you to bare down and push on the next contraction." Celes instructed.

Roman did as she said. Once she felt the next contraction she pushed. Sweat covered her whole body. "God!"

"I know I know but you're really good at this, his crowning already. One more and then the hard part will be over okay." Celes said wiping her brow with her sleeve and bracing herself to help the baby out.

Roman barred down and gave one last push. When she was done she slumed back and panted.

Celes helped the baby the rest of the way and cleaned out his mouth, he gave a cry and Celes smiled tears filling her eyes. "Hey Ro, hear that? Strong lungs!" she said placing Lucas on Roman's belly as she did all the other things involved after a baby is born. Poppy picked up the baby cleaned him and by the time Celes was finished with Roman she was lowering Lucas into Roman's eager arms.

"Look, Cel," Roman cried, "He is a tiger." she laughed. Lucas had her color skin and Fred's flaming red hair.

Celes smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "He is beautiful."

"Look, Luke, I'm your mama, and Celes is your mum." Roman told him. "Oh, Celes, he is beautiful."

Late that night as Celes slept Roman slipped out of her bed. Some of her power had started to return to her. She picked up Luke and shuffled out of the hospital wing. According to the password that appeared on the parchment the day before they arrived at Hogwarts, it was the password to the Head master's office on the seventh floor. Roman panted as she finally reached the seventh floor. She went to the gargoyle statue and whispered the password. The gargoyle moved aside and Roman entered the office.

She knocked softly on the door and the door opened. She walked in and found Snape talking to Dumbledore's painting. She smiled, "Well, now I didn't expect this." she said as she sat down in front of the desk.

Snape whirled around and Dumbledore's painting gave a chuckle. "Miss McTaggert." Dumbledore's painting greeted, "It is so nice to meet you. And who is this beautiful bundle you have in your arms?"

"This is Lucas Dorian Weasley," Roman smiled down at her son. "Don't he look like a tiger?" she asked.

Dumbledore gave a little chuck, "He is quite beautiful."

Roman smiled at Snape as he looked at the baby, "Here, hold him." She told him.

"Uh, no, I don't think…" He trailed off as Roman placed Luke in his arms. "Support his head, there you go." She smiled at him and took a step back.

Snape smiled down at Luke, "He is so tiny, just like when Celes was a baby. He even smells like a baby.

Roman and Dumbledore shuckled, "I have a favor to ask, I need you to let down the aperation shield so that I may send him to his father."

"I…" Snape frowned as he continued to look down at Luke.

"Its okay, Severus." Dumbledore told him.

"I only need it for a couple of hours in a few days."

Snape nodded, "Okay." He told her. "In a couple of day, let me know."

Roman smiled and brushed her fingers through Luke's hair. "Snape, will you… will you be his godfather?" she asked.

Snape's head popped up, "I don't think that would…"

"I like you and he obviously likes you. Look at him, he is perfectly content in your arms. He had been awake all this time talking to me and now, he is just quiet watching you. He likes you." Roman told him.

"What do you mean he was talking to you?" Snape asked as he looked down at Luke's unblinking eyes.

"He speaks to me. We have a special connection and I can hear him as he can hear me. We talk a lot… well its more of him talking to me. You know for a small person he sure does talk a lot." Luke made a baby noise and then sneezed. "Oh, don't get lippy with me." she told Luke.

"Bless you." Snape told him. She looked up at Roman, "I… would love to be his godfather, but…"

"I don't want to hear anything else. Just a yes." Roman told him. She took Luke back into her arms then she frowned down at him. "Really? Is there a time when you are not?" she asked him. Luke started to fuss. "Okay, okay. I get it. Just don't start with the crying." he settled down in her arms.

"What did he want?" Snape asked.

"He is hungry. He is always hungry. I have to go back to the hospital wing and feed him." she smiled up at Snape, "Thank you." she told him.

"No," he told her as he ran a finger down Luke's cheek. "Thank you for giving me some hope."

Roman smiled and walked out the office. She quickly made her way back to the hospital wing. A couple of day had passed by and Luke was growing fast. Roman kept up with her assignments and Celes took care of both of them.

At the end of the week while Roman was feeding Luke Ginny and Blaise came down to the hospital wing.

"Give me a minute, Ginny, Blaise." She told them before they walked around the partition "Luke is almost done with his feeding."

"Okay." Ginny told her.

"Oh, don't give me any lip, I can feel you getting full. If you drink any more your stomach is going to burst." Roman told Luke. She placed him down on the bed and covered herself. Then picked him up and started to burp him. "You guys can come from around the partition."

Ginny smiled widely as she came around with Blaise. She sat on the bed as Blaise stood at the foot of the bed. "Oh, he is so cute." Ginny cooed.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" Blaise asked.

"Don't start with me Zambini." She told him as she burped Luke. "Mr. piglet and I have a connection where we can communicate to each other." After burping Luke she passed him to Ginny and smiled at them. She leaned back and then looked up at Blaise she gasped as she sat forward. "Blaise, come here." She told him.

His eyebrows shot up as he looked at her, "Why?" he asked.

"Just come here." When he was in reaching distanced she pulled his arm harder so that he nearly fell on the bed. She grasped his chin and turned it to the side. His left eyes looked as if it ran into a fist. "What happened?" she asked.

"Uh, just a spell gone wrong."

"A Death Eater didn't like how he was protecting me so he socked him in the eye." Ginny told Roman.

Roman glared at the eye, "No one is allowed to beat you up except for me."

Blaise eyebrows shot up higher, "Uh, I didn't think…"

"Oh, please, Blaise, I may be cold at times but I'm not cold enough to wish that you were tortured by Death Eaters."

Celes walked in and gave a little smile. "I see we have visitors."

"Yes, they came to see Luke the Tiger." Roman told her. "Have you seen Blaise's face?"

Celes frowned as she looked at his left eye. She sighed and quickly healed it. "What happened?"

"Ginny says that he was protecting her and a Death Eater punched him for it." Roman told her before Blaise could say 'nothing'.

Celes growled but before she could say anything Snape walked into the hospital wing. She glared up at him as she, Blaise, and Ginny walked to the other side of Roman's bed. Snape gave them cool looks.

"Tonight I will lower the aperation shield and you will send the baby away." He told her. "When you get back you will go back to the Gryffindor tower and resume your studies on Monday. Is that understood?"

Roman nodded, "Yes." She told him as she held Luke.

Snape turned and left the hospital wing and Celes growled.

"He didn't even ask if you were fit to go back…"

"Its okay, Cel. As much as I want to keep Tiger her, I know I cannot. Besides I do need to go back to classes. I need to see what is going on for myself. Besides I can move around just fine and I have basically returned back to my normal size." Roman told her as she touched her hand. Her powers had fully returned to her and she was able to feel everyone's presence again. It was a little odd but it was as if her magic had basically left her to protect the baby as he grew in her.

Celes sighed, "I know, I just…" She sighed again.

"It's okay." Roman kissed her fingertips. "I will be back in no time. Besides, there are a few things I need to pick up."

"Ro, don't bring any Weasleys' Wizard Weezes stuff." Celes whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Roman told her. "I promise it won't be anything that I will use to get me into trouble. Believe it or not but I'm going to try and keep a low key."

Celes nodded and sat in the bed next to her. She held Roman's hand. "I'm just a little worried and stressed."

Roman smiled, at her, "I know. Everything will be okay. I promise."

Later that night Roman aperated outside of Weasleys' Wizard Weezes. She walked into the busy store. She caught Fred's eye and he nearly ran to her.

"Dear Merlin," he breathed. He kissed her deeply. Then looked down at Luke sleeping in her arms. "Oh," He breathed as she placed the baby in his arms. "Look at him Ro. He is beautiful." He smiled brightly. "He is my son."

Roman smiled at him. "Yes, he is our son."

"Why didn't you have someone write? We would have…"

"No, its… bad at Hogwarts. Its really bad. Is the rest of the family upstairs?"

"Yeah." Fred looked around the store. "Oy! George, I have a son."

George looked up from the customer he was dealing with then walked over.

"Ro!" he greeted as he hugged her. "Wow, Fredie, he has the Weasley hair."

"Don't he look like a Tiger?" Roman smiled.

"Oh, Ro, please tell me you haven't started calling him a tiger?" Fred asked.

She laughed, "Yes, I have. And he likes it. I don't have much time. I want the rest of the family to see him before I give him to my father."

"I can take care of him." Fred frowned at him.

Roman cupped his cheek, "I know you can but if things get bad, I want him stashed safely away. I'm sure Mama Weasley will know where to find my father. You will be able to visit. I know my father won't mind."

Fred nodded and then lead her up to the flat. "Mum, we have a surprise for you." He called out.

"Fred, I don't want to test any more of your…" She trailed off as she seen Roman standing beside her and the baby in his arms. "Oh dear Merlin" Tears gathered in her eyes. "Look at him? Oh, Arthur! Arthur! We have a grandson." She called.

Arthur come from one of the back rooms and beamed at Roman. "Look, he has the Weasley's red hair trait."

"Yeah, I figured I would let Fred give him his red hair." Roman teased.

Fred smiled and handed the baby to his mother. He turned to Roman and kissed her again. Roman squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back and smiled. "I am glad you are happy." She bit her lower lip. "I need some things and I know you will be the only one that can give them to me."

"Come with me." He took her hand and took her to his bed room.

"Fred, we are glad to be grandparents but don't you dare start on another one." Molly called.

Fred laughed as he closed the door to his bedroom. He opened a couple of drawers until he found what he was looking for. "I know that we kind of did things a little backwards. We had tried to do the whole relationship thing and it didn't work. Then we made Lucas and we became somewhat of a couple… I, uh, I want to make it official. I want you to be my official girlfriend." He told her as he gave her a small ring box. "I know you and Celes are connected and will always have your relationship with her but, I want to have one with you. Will you wear this to show I have a part of you?"

Roman opened the box and gasped. It was a rose gold ring with flowers making the band. An amethyst was the center stone, a rope of diamonds weaved through it with a rope of sapphires.

"I looked it up, your birthstone is an amethyst, my birthstone is the diamond, and Luke's is the sapphire. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, but I want you to wear it so that everyone will know you and me are a thing." (if you have a link to that ring website you sent me earlier I can show you want the ring looks like.)

ROman smiled up at him and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I wish we had more time." She whispered. "I need a copy of the Marauder's map, I need dung bombs, instant darkness powder, Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougat Fever Fudge, and Decoy Detonators."

Fred nodded, "Okay," They left the room and Roman went back to Molly and Arthur and was surprised to see Lee holding Luke.

"Oh, Lee, I didn't know you were here." She told him as she gave a polite smile.

He smiled up at Roman, "He is beautiful."

She smiled and nodded then bit her lower lip as she fiddled the box in her hand. She needed to get Luke to her father and return to Hogwarts. She also needed to help Snape, but the sight of Lee just wanted to make her go to him and ask to leave it all.

"Stop it." He hissed her ear. "Stop biting your lip unless you want me to kiss you here and now."

Roman stopped and stood straighter. She glared at him and then took Luke from him. "I am going to take him to my father." She told Molly. "Then I have to go back to the school. Snape has only always me three hours before he put back the shield."

Fred ran back into the room with a bag full of things. "Here you go."

Roman smiled up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you, for everything and I will wear your ring." she told him.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "If you need anything else let us know."

She nodded and smiled. She gave Lee a glance. She didn't feel anything from him but she saw the lust in his eyes. It stirred her insides up. She took a deep breath. Used her emotions to reach out to her father. Once she latched onto his emotion she aperated. She found herself standing outside on a dark street in London. She followed her father's emotion until she came up to a door. She knocked on it a couple of times. A woman answered it with a smile on her face.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I am here to see Alan." Roman told her.

"No one by that name lives here." She told her.

Roman frowned as she pulled on her father's emotion. She reached further and found Lark's and Jude's emotion. They were with him but they were not in the house she knocked on. "Please forgive me. I must have the wrong house." She left off the stoop as the woman closed the door. "Where are you?" she whispered.

"Roman?" she heard her father call. She turned and found him standing behind her. "What are you doing here? How did you…" He trailed off as he laid eyes on Luke. "Oh, Ro." he breathed. "Is that him?"

Roman smiled, "Yes, its him."

"May I?" he asked as he reached for him.

She smiled at laid Luke in his arms. "He is due for another feeding." She told him. "He loves it when you sing and he…" She trailed off as tears gathered in her ears. She kissed Luke's head. "He likes to talk so listen to him. You have the same blood that runs in our veins so you should be able to hear him. Celes says to give her love to Lark and Jude."

Alan wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I will and you be safe."

She nodded, "Fred said he wants to visit as much as he can. So send him an owl."

"I will."

Roman nodded and had to push her emotions away. She thought of Hogwarts and aperated in front of the Fat Lady's painting. She said the password. She walked into the empty com room. She quickly went up to her dorm and found Celes there. She wrapped her arms around her and cried.

As the week went by she saw just how bad things were. In each of her classes were Death Eaters and each one had something to say about something the professors were teaching. Roman was so annoyed she had used her powers to terrorize them. However it wasn't as bad as Defence Against the Dark Arts which was changed to the Dark Arts. Roman hated that class the most. It was taught by a Death Eater by the name of Amycus Carrow whom was the brother of Alecto Carrow.

He would not only perform examples on the kids but he would use curses and hexes to punish them. After being in class for only 30 minutes she had put him to sleep. The whole class just sat there watching him until the bell rang. When he woke up he was confused and groggy. At night Cele and her would stay up devising a plan to help the kids. They knew they could protect the kids in their classes but sooner or later the Death Eaters would catch on that it was only a few classes that they were sleeping in.

One night Roman had sneaked off to Snape and help if she could. Most of the time she just sat there and listened to Dumbledore tell Snape what needs to be done or Listen to Phineas Niegellus Black complain how Harry, Ron, and Hermione took his portrait off the wall and stuffed it in Hermione's bag.

Roman gave a giggle, "What did you say to them that made them do that?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern." he snapped as she continued to giggle. "However, after they so rudly took me out of that blasted bag and stuffed me back I did hear Ron and Harry querl. Then Ron left."

Roman sobered and glared down at her feet. What was going on with them? she thought as she bit her bottom lip again. "I haven't done this in a while because I've been working on how to help the kids but I… well, Celes and I can connect to Harry. Through his eyes we can see where he is. I think it will help Celes from worry too. When I get an answer on where he is I can let you know."

Snape, Dumbledore, and Phineas looked at her in shock. "You can do that?" Snape asked.

Roman smiled, "Celes and I are connected spiritually… well by the soul." She waved her hand dismissively. "Point is we are powerful when we are at the top of our game. Harry is connected to Celes, so therefore I'm connected to Harry."

"What do you mean you and Celes are connected to Harry?" Snape asked.

She gave him a sad look, "Harry and Celes are married. They were meant to be together and because of that they are connected and since I'm connected to Celes I'm somewhat connected to Harry." she held out her right hand and showed him the ring. "Because of it, I'm kind of married to him too."

"Celes is married to Harry?" Snape sat down in shock. "Dumbledore, I don't think I can do this." He told her. "I have missed so much and now she…"

"Severus, this needs to be done." Dumbledore told him.

"Snape, I left my child with my father and everyday I'm gone from him I hurt, but I know in order to be safe with him and have a chance to live my life with a family, I have to work hard. You have to believe the same thing."

Snape nodded, "I… I know."

"Everything will work out. I know it will. When everything is done. I know Celes will know that you loved her and that you are doing all this not only for Harry's future but her's too. I just pray she isn't angry with me for not letting her in on this." She bit her lower lip again.

"Ro, if there is one thing I have learned about you and Celes its that you and her always find a way to stay together."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Snape," she stood up. "Its going to happen this time. Hug me."

He frowned at her, "Uh…"

"Not only did you give me good advice, you called me Ro. You never called me Ro. Get up, we are going to hug this out." She told him as she walked over to him with arms open wide.

Dumbledore gave a little chuckle and Phineas made a sound of disgust. Snape stood and then hugged her.

"Awe, look." Roman said looking up at him. "You are so warm. We need to hug more often." she smiled and nuzzled her head on his chest.

"Okay, that's it." He told her as he tried to push her away. Roman just held tighter to him.

"Nope, I'm attached to you now. From now on, we hug every time we see each other." she teased.

"McTaggert, get a hold of yourself." he told her.

"Now that I think about it, not only did you call me Ro, but you sent me a letter and called me your mate." she squealed and hugged him tighter.

"Dumbledore, I told you she would get carried away with that." he snapped at portrait.

"So, you are my mate, you called me Ro, and we hugged. We were meant to be together." she teased him as he let him go.

Snape sighed and sat down, "I need you to do something for me." he told her.

"Anything for you my mate." She smiled.

"I need you to help Draco."

"But that." Roman said as she sat in her chair. "I am not going to touch him."

"He hasn't been sleeping as well since he took the mark." Snape told her as he continued as if she never said anything. "I need you to help him sleep."

"Oh, is that all. Well I can knock him out, no problem." Roman said as she started to pop her knuckles.

"Good, cause he should be here any moment."

Roman frowned, "You want me to knock him out here? I'll need a little more space. Wait, i'm just knocking him out. Not kicking his ass. Okay. One good punch should do it."

Snape sighed, "No hitting. I need you to do what you did to me when I shared everything with you last year."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I only did that cause we have a connection. He and I don't have a connection. What do I care about him?" Roman said as she stood up. "No, I am not…"

There was a knock on the door and snape pushed her into a cupboard.

"Enter," He snapped.

"You wished to see me?" Draco asked as he entered the office.

"Have a seat." Snape told him and then he put Draco in a trance as he sat. "McTaggert." He called.

Roman came out the cupboard with her hands on her hips. "I am not touching him. He is a spoiled brat that don't know how to get along with others."

"Miss McTaggert, it is our job to help the kids of Hogwarts." Dumbledore told her. "It is why you are here, is it not?"

Roman groaned. She didn't want to help him but knew that if it were Celes she would help. Not only because the healer in her demanded it but because they were friends… once upon a time ago. "Fine," she touched Draco and allowed his memories to fill her along with his hurt, humiliation, anger, and fear. She allowed her power to calm him and sooth him. He gave an audible sigh of relief and closed his eyes. She went back to the cupboard as Snape called a Death Eater and have Draco taken to his dorm to sleep.

Roman walked out the cupboard feeling depressed. "I have to get some sleep." She told Snape. "I will see you later."

"Thank you, Ro." Snape told her.

She gave him a little smile and walked out of his office. She used her powers to keep from walking into any Death Eaters patrolling the corridors. She went back to her dorm and laid in her bed with a loud sigh. "Week 5 of school and I already want to go home." she mumbled into her pillow.

Celes' arm wrapped around Roman's waist as she crawled into the bed with her. "Where did you go?"

"Walking to clear my mind, but it didn't work. I want to go home, I want to cuddle, I want to eat something sweet, and I want to play with the kids." she complained. "I'm tired of everything." She looked at Celes. "I'm sorry. I just want a lot of things I know we won't be able to have."

Celes smiled, "I can help you with one of those things on the list."

"What thing?"

"You can cuddle with me."

Roman smiled as she wrapped her arms around Celes and pulled her close. She took in her scent and kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Roman giggled as she wrapped a leg around her and pulled her closer.

"I miss him." Celes whispered.

"I miss him too." she gave a little laugh. "I miss our sexual warfare."

Celes giggled.

"I miss the way you two looked at each other when one wasn't looking or when both of you were looking at each other." Roman told her. "I find myself reaching out to him, some days. I feel like we are incomplete without him."

"Ro, you are making me cry." Celes sniffed.

"I'm sorry." Roman held her tighter. "We can try reaching out to him again. I'm not pregnant and my powers are stronger."

Celes sighed and nodded. "I can touch him but I can't see anything when its just me doing it. Id like to try if youre up for it that is." She said sitting up and crossing her legs. Before Roman had returned to the tower Celes had taken two of the beds pushed them together and made them into one with a bit of magic. No one else from their old room was in here anyways. It was almost like their apartment. Roman nodded and sat up legs folded beneath her. They joined hands and closed their eyes. When they found unity they reached out together to Harry. Celes sighed in relief when she saw he was sitting in a tent with Hermione. There was a song on the radio. Hermione looked devastated. Harry got up and Celes smiled when she realized what he was going to do. She heard Roman snort as he and Hermione began dancing about to whatever was playing on the radio.

" _Well at least he's trying to keep it light for her."_ Celes thought to Roman.

" _Hes kind of good at that. Making people feel better."_ Roman thought back and Celes shook her head as Hermione and Harry hugged and finished out their impromptu dance. After that Hermione seemed less sad and Celes took that opportunity to send him a message.

" _Harry, dont freak out." she thought as he flinched. "Ro and I are connected to you. I just...I love you."_

" _I love you."_ he responded aloud and Hermione gave him a look. Celes smiled and felt tears fall down her cheeks. The connection broke and Celes was left with this need to reconnect and ask him why he never said anything.

Celes fell back on the bed and Roman crawled up her and looked down at her. Celes opened her eyes and looked at the blurry Roman floating over her. Roman brushed a tear away and then leaned down and kissed Celes' cheeks then the two lay in each others arms.

Eventually, long after Roman's breathing became steady Celes nodded off. She had a dream that night too.

 _Celes walked into a room in a house that seemed vaguely familiar. She looked around, she was in Severus' house. She was so confused. She walked into a little parlor area her uncle was sitting reading a Daily Prophet. Then she remembered this, she was 7 and it was one of the few times she got to live with her uncle over the first 11 years of her life._

" _Celes, darling what are you doing here?" he uncle asked putting the paper down. Celes pouted and looked up at him._

" _I had a bad dream Uncle Sev." she said and her voice was so little and small._

" _Come here my darling and tell me about it. It will make you feel better." Severus said spreading his arms and she grinned crawling into his arms._

" _There was a girl, she had dark hair...she was nice to me. She took my hand and we played for a while. But then she got angry for some reason and and she disappeared and a Dementor came and tried to take my soul...like i read they could and then I stopped it." she whispered to him. She looked up when Severus didn't say anything. He looked troubled. "Uncle Severus?" she asked…. the memory faded and Celes found herself in a dark room, she looked around and her eyes met Roman's she smiled and reached out her hand, but then everything went cold and the room filled with laughter. Then Voldemort came out behind Roman and before Celes could say anything he grabbed her. Celes screamed._

Celes awoke screaming, Roman as trying to calm her down, but she felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest she flailed wildly while Roman tried to hold her down and then no intentionally she struck Roman and the girl fell to the floor with a cry. Celes' eyes cleared and she became aware of herself again and she crawled off the bed and grabbed Roman's hands.

"Im sorry, I had a nightmare. Im so sorry are you okay?" she asked touching Roman's eyes. Roman winced but didn't pull away from Celes' touch.

"Its okay Cel, you didn't mean it." Roman said rubbing Celes' arms.

Celes leaned forward and kissed her and then pulled away. "Im sorry." she whispered lip trembling her dream still very fresh in her mind.

"Celes what happened?" she asked.

"I...it was pleasant I was remembering this time I had a nightmare and Severus comforted me. Back when I was about 7. I...i dreamt of you. I think." Celes knitted her brow in confusion. "And then it all changed and we were standing in a dark room and then Voldemort was there and and he was taking you from me." Celes said tears filled her eyes and Roman pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, thats never going to happen. Ever." Roman said softly rocking her as Celes cried.

Then Celes pulled away thinking of the dream before Voldemort. "When I was 7 I had a dream about you. I had a dream about you...four years before we met." Celes said taking her face in her hands.

"Maybe we were meant to be." Roman smirked.

"I think so." Celes whispered looking down with a blush.

"Hey, I do too." Roman whispered back and kissed Celes deeply. Celes found a frenzy in her body she didn't know was there. She returned Roman's kiss with vigor. Her hands trailed down Roman's arms and Celes moaned as they kissed. Then Roman pulled away.

"What, what's wrong?" Celes asked.

"Not tonight sorry Celes...I'm just...I hate to admit this but I'm still buzzing from Lee." Roman said softly.

"All the more reason, did you see him?" Celes asked.

"Yes, when I went to take Lucas to my dad." Roman whispered.

"Oh...did anything happen?" Celes asked softly.

"No…" Roman said and Celes leaned forward and kissed Roman again.

"Please." she said in between kisses her hands going up under Roman's tshirt. Roman moaned.

"Celes…" she said trailing off when Celes' hands found Roman's nipples. She moaned arching her back. Celes smiled and played with her nipple while she worked Roman's shirt off. Roman worked hers off and they lay down on the floor, pulling a blanket off of the bed to cover themselves. They indulged in each other for most of the rest of the night. They finally fell asleep in the early morning. Celes awoke in Roman's arms and reached down to her core and woke her up too. Roman moaned and her eyes fluttered open lust ignited.

She arched her back and rolled her hips and found Celes' core. They worked each other over the edge again and both came shaking and sweating.

"Okay, we have to get back to reality now." Roman breathed out.

"I know, its nice to escape every once in a while." Celes sighed kissing her.

"Yes, it really is." Roman said getting up. Celes followed and they went and showered together washing each others backs and hair. When they got out the two dressed and went down to somber breakfast time.

Celes struggled through classes, the ones with Roman were pretty easy they just put the Death Eaters to sleep. Celes sighed as she walked out of her class she didn't have with Roman. She was walking past a dark corridor when a hand snaked out and grabbed her dragging her that way. She went to shout out but a hand covered her mouth and she was pushed against a wall. Celes felt the desire before she realized what was going on.

"Lee!" she whispered angrily when he let her mouth go. "What the hell? This isn't two years ago I'm not going to be the one who saits your hunger for Roman."

"As much as I'd like to...I'm not here for that. Look I need your help." Lee whispered urgently

"What? What do you need my help for?" Celes said pulling away and pacing to the other side of the corridor.

"I...I want to do this radio station thing and I need Roman...and I was wondering since, you know, she isn't mad at you, you could get her to come see me." Lee said stepping close to her. Celes breathed in his scent and closed her eyes fighting the urge to kiss him.

"Okay, do you have an idea as to where you want to do this?" Celes asked.

"The Room we used for the DA." he said. Celes blinked at him for a few minutes. She placed her hands on her hips.

"How the hell did you even get into Hogwarts?" she asked and he gave a charming grin.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." he said. "Will you help?"

"Oh fine, go there I'll bring her tonight after dinner." Celes said she said raising her arms in defeat. Lee grinned and kissed her on the cheek. Celes sighed and walked away. Roman was going to kill her for this crap.

After dinner that night Celes grabbed Roman's hand and led her away.

"Cel-bear, where are we going you know we have privacy in our room." Roman asked reaching out to try to find out. Celes blocked her probing and grinned.

"Just trust me." Celes said looking around the corner before turning and going down the hall. Celes stopped in front of the Room and when the door appeared she opened it and stepped in pulling a confused Roman along behind her, she shut the door and Lee stood as they walked in and Roman looked at Celes like she had done something truly terrible. Celes sat down and crossed her arms.

"Just hear him out babe." Celes said and Roman nodded sitting down next to Celes looking at Lee expectedly.

"Well then, come out with it." She told him. "I have other things to do." Roman crossed her arms over her chest and fought her emotion to go to him.

"Well, I have this idea and I need your help. I want to do a radio broadcasting to help reach out to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. But not juss them, I want to also put information and hope out there for half-bloods to help protect them and keep their heads up." Lee said nearly in one breath. He took a deep breath and shifted on his feet. "I talk to the twins and they said they aren't sure where to start and right now they are getting lots of orders for their hat shields and all."

Roman watched him and couldn't believe him. How was it that she had never thought about doing that? But then again there weren't allowed to listen to the radio or read the prophet. They didn't send out letters to their loved ones in fear that someone might intercept the letters or their family might get hurt. She gave a sigh, "Okay, I will help."

Lee gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"I'm… I'm doing it for Harry and for Celes." SHe looked up at Celes and then back at Lee. "How did you get in here anyways?"

He smiled as he felt her concern, "Fred gave me another copy of the Marauder's Map. So I dodged everyone and hid." he told her.

Roman nodded, "Okay, well, I'm going to need a lot of things." like him in a bed with a…

Celes snorted and covered her smile with her hand.

Roman cleared her throat and shook her head to clear it. She gave a side look at Celes then looked back at Lee. "Uh, I have only listened to the wizard's radio for a bit. You will have to teach me how it works and I'll have to figure out how to enchanted for our benefit."

Lee nodded, "I have no problem showing you how it works. I'll get everything and then meet you here tomorrow after supper. Then we will get started."

She frowned at him. Was it her mind or were there a lot of sexual innuendos in this conversation? "Fine," she bit her lower lip and and looked at him with concern. "Have you eaten?" she asked him.

Lee gave a hiss and took a few steps away from her. He didn't want to ruin the connection they just made. "I, uh, I will go get something to eat. You don't have too…"

"I will go down to the kitchens. It seems to be the only place, besides here, that the Death Eaters haven't found." She stood up and stretched. "Come on Celes." She turned without another word and went to the door. She felt for anyone around. When she was satisfied she opened the door. "I will walk you back to Gryffindor Tower."

Celes smiled up at her and then nodded. They didn't say anything for a while. Every time Roman looked over at Celes, Celes would smile at her. She knew that she was happy because they were going to help Harry, but there was an undertone in her smile.

"What?" Roman asked.

"Nothing," Celes told her.

"Obviously there is something. What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just happy." Celes paused for a bit. "Doesn't it feel more complete when hes here?"

"Complete, how?" Roman frowned.

"Like three pieces of a bigger whole are coming together. He _belongs_ with us Ro." Celes said softly.

Roman bit her lower lip, "I don't know… he just seems like _Lee_."

Celes stopped walking and planted her hands on her hips. "Come on Ro, you don't feel it? Like you know its whole again? Like thats what's been missing in our hearts." Celes said pointing to her chest.

"I wouldn't go that far." She grumbled. "I will admit it did feel better to have him around but I think its because…" she lowered her voice, "Because Harry isn't here."

"Yes, theres that…" Celes sighed and ran her hands through her hair and bit her lip. "Ro...I know that you're with Fred and all but...but that doesn't mean he can't be our friend again...he's Lee you know? He's...apart of us." She said taking Roman's hands in hers and looking into her eyes.

"You… you are right. He is a friend and I shouldn't leave him out like this. This is a time to come together and band together." Ro told her. She smiled down at Celes. Then she leaned down and kissed her. "When did you become so smart?"

"Oy! Ive always been smart." she said indignantly. And then she laughed and kissed Roman again, pressing against her. "One thing I'll say about him he seems to drive me to want you more." she muttered huskily pulling away.

Roman groaned, "I want you too." she whispered. She shook her head, "I have to go take care of Lee first." she frowned again. Really what was up with the sexual innuendos. "I have to go feed him. Once we works some things out I will make sure to come back." she bit her lower lip then gave an evil smile. "If you are sleeping I'm going to wake you up."

"Oh." Celes said blushing, eyes widening. "Well then, I'll go to sleep right now." she said winking.

Roman laughed and kissed her one last time before watching her go through the portal. She sighed and went down to the kitchen. She collected as much food as she could and then went back to the Room of Requirement. She had to hide a couple of times as Death Eaters walked by. She slipped into the Room of Requirement.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to hide a couple of times." she told Lee.

"Its no problem. It smells good." He told her as she set everything out. He took in her scent and closed her eyes. He cleared his throat and took a step back. "Uh, while you were gone the room provided a radio, some blueprints of the radio airwaves, and more. He walked over to a working station.

Roman took him in. The way he leaned over the table just slightly and his long legs that braced him. She lied her suddenly dry lips and stood behind him. Her hands slipped into his pockets and Lee grew stiff.

"Ro," he breathed as he held her hands through his pants.

Roman pressed closer to him. She slid her hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around his waist. "Lee." she breathed and licked the back of his neck.

He shivered, "Ro." he moaned. "Ro."

"Roman!"

Roman shook her head and focused on Lee, "What?" she asked as she walked over to the other side of the table.

"Are you okay? You seemed out of it?" Lee told her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about some things."

Lee pushed her some of the blueprints. "Look those over." he walked back to the food and ate some bread. He had felt it all. Roman had stood there and fantasized about him. He felt her magic caress his body too. He knew that she didn't know she was doing it. If she did she would have done it. Alan had told him that it was possible to caress each other but he didn't think Ro even knew about it.

"Lee." Roman called.

"Yeah?"

"I…" she bit her lower lip. "Show me your arms."

Lee frowned as he pulled up his sleeves. He held them out for her to see. "What are you looking for?"

"I want to see the markings." She told him.

His eyebrows shot up, "What… markings?"

"The ones I gave you. Celes told me how you pretended to make me think they went away." she told him.

Lee nodded and made the markings appear.

Roman traced them. She leaned down and licked on of the vines. Lee hiss in pleasure but kept perfectly still. She looked up at him as she licked another. She saw his eyes heat up with desire. Her body tingled. "I…" She leaned back up but held onto his hand. "Harry is connected to Celes and I. He was starting to get the hang of connecting with us magically but he was still far off. When we fought at the wedding you seemed to connect easily with us." She bit her lower lip as she frowned.

Lee reached out and caressed her lip. He moaned with she closed her lips over his finger and felt her tongue swirl around it. She gave it a little nip with her teeth then allowed it to slip from her mouth. As Lee stood there he shook with the raging war inside himself. He wanted so desperately to kiss her, to touch her, to make her scream out in pleasure, but he knew that would only lead them down a path that would push them further apart. He had to be patient.

"I want you to connect with us again." She whispered as she looked down to his arm. "Celes and I have been together for so long that we are realizing that we feel incomplete. With Harry we felt somewhat whole but there was always one missing."

"Do you think it is me?" he asked.

"I don't know. However, I know you need somewhere to belong. Especially now, you can't do this on your own and you need someone in your corner too. So, what I'm offering is that you connect with us. I know this connection between us is strong as it is and it is what got everyone in trouble but we have learned to put up guards."

Lee gave a sad smile, "I appreciate what you are offering and I want to help. I truly do; and I know that you two are strong and have been training but I don't think it would be wise that I connect with you two unless we are fighting… I don't want to put myself into temptation."

"What if I offer my body to you?" she whispered quickly before she lost the nerve to ask. "Will you connect with us then?" Roman kept her eyes down.

He frowned as he pulled away from her, "No."

Roman flinched as if someone slapped her. "I see."

"No, you don't see." He told her as he grabbed for her hand but she pulled away. "Ro, I…"

"No, you don't have to explain. I do understand. Its too much temptation and you are in a bizarre relationship with Scott, and I'm in one with Celes and, by extension, Harry. Oh, and with Fred." she gave a sad smile. "I'm spreading myself too thin."

"Roman," Lee reached for her hand again. "You are hurt."

"No, I'm good. Uh, I want you to stay here." She told him. "Until we get this thing working. I don't want you risking getting caught. The room shifted and a bed appeared with some night close neatly folded on the bed. "Uh, Celes and I will come by periodically throughout the day tomorrow with food and books. Tomorrow evening I'll come by and work on our project."

"Damn it, Ro!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his body. Before she could protest his mouth was on her. His tongue slipped past her lips and dueled with hers. His hands slid down to her back side and squeezed it. Ro moaned and squealed. He pressed her hips to his so that she could feel his desire. "This is what you do to me every time I think of you." he groaned.

Roman moaned and wiggled her hips.

"Ro." he moaned. "Roman!" Lee called her name.

Roman frowned as she looked down at his bare arm. She looked up at Lee and frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I…" her frown deepened in her confusion.

"Maybe we should go to bed."

"What?"

"Maybe we should go to bed. Go to your dorm and I'll sleep here." Lee pulled his arm away from her gasp. "You seem a little distracted."

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to bed you… I mean I'm going to bed, you stay." She quickly left and ran down a couple of corridors. "What is wrong with me." she mumbled. "I'm losing my mind! I know I am." She entered the com room and went straight to her room. Celes was asleep when she entered. She quietly closed the door and stripped her clothes. She was so hot and her skin begged to be touched. She crawled under the covers to Celes. With a wicked grin she slid further down her body. She moaned when she saw Celes had 'dress' for her. She kissed her inner thighs and heard Celes give a moan. she kissed higher until she reached her core. She worked her core with her mouth until Celes was screaming with an orgasm. Even then she kept going until she heard another scream for her.

Celes tried to push her Roman away but she kept a tight grip on her hips and she seemed to be latched onto her like a leech. She bowed as the third climax hit her hard. Roman gave a laugh as she kissed up Celes' body. She paused at her breast giving them attention.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to wake you?" Roman told her as she kissed her neck. Her hand slid down her body and entered her core. Celes continued to moan and quiver. Roman quickly worked her to another climax.

Celes pulled away and climbed on Roman. She kissed her deeply as she slipped her into Roman's core. Roman moaned as she rolled onto her head. She needed this. After being in Lee's presence she so needed it. With only a few thrust of the finger she found herself climaxing. She rolled her hips as she fisted her hands into the bedding. She came back down only to be brought back up and sent over the edge again. Celes kissed her neck as she continued to work her. When climaxed again fluid gushed out of her.

Celes chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. Roman moaned as her body continued to jerk. Her body tingled as if the blood started to rush to around her. When Celes flicked her nipple with her tongue it shot little prickles down her spine and into her core. When her breathing became normal she turned to Celes and smiled at her. They kissed and fell asleep.

For the first time in months Roman dreamed. She walked around in a house that was unknown to her. She hear music playing and laughter. She heard children laughing. She frowned as she followed it and found herself entering a room. She paused as she saw her father playing with Sharky. Jude was fast asleep in her crib and Luke was in his crib just looking around. He didn't make a sound he just laid there. She smiled as she walked over to his crib. His eyes latched onto her.

" _Where have you been?" he asked her indignantly. "I have been here waiting for you and you haven't came to see me."_

 _Roman smiled down at him as tears gathered in her eyes. "I had to give you to you grandfather because its not safe for you. It's not safe for any of you right now."_

" _I want you here, now!" he demanded._

" _I can't, Tiger, I wish I could but I can't. Mama has to find a really bad man and help defeat him. When he is no longer here, I promise to return to you."_

" _Will you bring daddy?" he asked._

" _I will try my best." Roman told him._

" _Good I want to pull on his long hair."_

 _Roman frowned at him, "What do you mean you want to pull on his long hair? Fred doesn't have long hair."_

" _Yes he does. I saw him. He has long hair. He came to visit and said he was going to ask you to help."_

" _Help? The only person that has came asking for help with Lee. Lee isn't your daddy, Fred is."_

" _I think you have been drinking too many chocolate milk shakes, lady. Daddy has long hair. Anyways, do you know how long I have been calling you? Why don't you answer me?"_

" _Baby, I'm not with you, so I can't hear you."_

" _Yes you can, you just choose to ignore me. I don't like to be ignored. It's not nice." Luke told her indignantly._

" _Tiger, I would never ignore you."_

" _Yes you have. Now you have to listen to what happened. After you fed me I fell asleep. Then I woke up and found myself with some strange weird man. He has lost his mind, mama. He made faces at me and made really weird noises."_

 _Roman smiled, "That is your grandfather, he was trying to get you to smile."_

" _He is weird! Then he took my clothes off! How rude is that? Do you know how cold it is here? But he made up for it cause he had warm hands." He gave an evil laugh, "I still peed in his face."_

 _Roman laughed, "Luke,"_

" _You should have seen his face. Now that was funny. I still pee in his face when I'm annoyed with him. He treats me like a baby."_

" _You are a baby."_

" _No! I am Tiger."_

 _Roman laughed again, "Tiger is your nick-name. You are a baby."_

" _Will you just listen to me. I'm not done talking here."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Go ahead, tell me what else happened._ Roman stayed listening to him until he fell asleep. Even then he still said things in his sleep. Roman leaned down and kiss him gently on the head.

" _I'm sorry," Alan told her. "I know this must be hard for you and you must be busy but he wouldn't stop reaching out for you. I have my hide out shielded and I try to keep the kids from reaching out but Luke seems to be growing stronger every week. I didn't know Luke was awake or I would have put up the shields."_

 _Roman was shocked to see her father talking to her. "So, I'm really here?" she asked._

" _In a way, yes." Alan told her. He pointed at Jude's crib and saw Celes running a gentle finger over Jude's cheek. "You both are here spiritually. Luke has brought both of you here. I didn't know Luke had reached out to you until you arrived."_

 _Roman looked down at Luke sleeping. "He seems to have a lot of complaints about you." she smiled._

 _Alan shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not his mother and that is who he wants. Fred has visited a couple of times."_

 _She laughed as she remembered Luke's story about Fred visiting. He had also peed on him too. He said that he was trying to put his head out. "Luke said he was trying to put out the fire on his head."_

 _Her father laughed, "Yeah, that was very entertaining. Made me feel better, at least I'm not the only one he pees on."_

 _Roman laughed again then she paused. "Dad, why does Luke think Lee is his father?"_

 _Alan shrugged his shoulders, "I do not know. Luke hardly talks to me. I sing to him but he don't seem too phased by it. Lee had visited a couple of times. Luke just seemed to attache to him. He was really upset today when Lee told him he had to leave. He cried for a couple of hours. Nothing I did seemed to sooth him."_

" _You boosted his powers to call out to me, didn't you?" She asked as she turned to her father._

 _He blushed a little, "I wouldn't do that. We are supposed to be hiding."_

 _Tears gathered in her eyes and she hugged her father, "Thank you, daddy."_

She woke up holding Celes tightly as Celes held her tightly. They both looked at each other and cried more for the children for the little happiness they had just received.

Through out the day Celes and Roman took turns visiting Lee. During lunch the quickly ate and visited him. Roman looked over files and papers trying to figure out how she was going to get the radio to work. It was late that night when both Celes and Roman were approached by Neville sporting a black eye.

"Cel, Ro," Neville said to gain their attention.

Celes hissed as she stood up and looked over their faces. "Sit down." She told him. He obeyed and Celes went to work on healing him.

"I want in." he told them.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "You want in on what?" she asked.

"I want in on whatever project you are working on. We need a safe place for people that want a haven. We are tired of being bullied by the Death Eaters."

"We… we are working on something stupid…"

"I don't care, I want in. I want to help Harry as much as possible." Neville told her.

Tears gathered in Celes' eyes. Roman nodded, "Fine but this information don't leave us." She told him about Lee and what they were working on.

"I thought the Room of Requirement was out since Umbridge found us." he told her.

"No, its still there." Celes told them.

"Then that will be our haven. We will collect people that want to be safe and stay there."

Roman frowned, "You know, you just might be onto something." She bit her lower lip. "We have to be careful we can't attract the attention of the Death Eaters. It will be bad enough that kids are going to go missing."

"I can spread word so that they won't." he told her.

"No, I have a better idea. I want you to make flyers that we have created a safe haven for anyone who wants to get away for a while. WHen you do let me know and I will enchant them. I don't want Death Eaters to see them. If the kids want to get away then have them prick their fingers and smear a little blood on the flyer. I will have another parchment that will have a list of kids that want to be safe. Every night starting at midnight until 4 in the morning I will go around collecting kids and bring them back to the room. Make sure you add that to the flyer. Say that either me or Celes will go. They are not to go with anyone else."

Neville nodded. "Okay."

"Have the flyers made out and bring them to me before breakfast."

Celes felt good about the DA kind of coming back. She strolled into the Room of Requirement with something for Lee to eat. She caught sight of him and smiled.

"Hey, hey hot stuff." she said comfortably.

He looked up and smiled easily at her. She set his food down and went across the room and leaned over his shoulder. He turned slightly and looked at her. Their faces inches apart, Celes smiled and pulled away.

"How's it going?" she asked softly.

"Good, good. I think Roman pretty much got it." Lee said softly.

"Thats brilliant! Did she fill you in on everything then?" she asked perching herself on the edge of his unruly bed.

"Yeah she did." Lee said turning to face her. He smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets and swayed a little on the spot.

"So uh...did you um...so why is it so hard...no, no...jeez! Okay, so, you don't want to connect to Roman and I?" Celes asked giving a small smile.

"Celes, I told her...its too tempting. When we couldn't control it, Merlin, I just wanted you or Ro all the time. I couldn't think of anything but that. Having you or Ro...or God, both of you at the same time." Lee said running his hand through his dreads and pacing away. "This block, it kind of protects us from what happened."

"Oh...no I get that. I do. You're right. But you're also really worried about Roman, huh?" she asked softly.

"Arent you, she keeps spacing out when we are around and she'll imagine things…" Lee said and Celes felt her brow raise.

"Imagines things? You mean like the sexy kind of things?" Celes asked. Lee blushed and nodded and Celes laughed. He gave her a look and she covered her mouth trying to stop laughing.

"Hey, come on, does she ever do that with you?" Lee asked and Celes shook her head.

"No, we usually just...you know." Celes blushed and looked away.

Lee groaned and turned away. "Dont talk about it Celes!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry." Celes giggled and fell back on his bed. It smelled of Roman and she sighed. "Did Ro stay the night last night?" she asked leaning up on her elbows.

"She took a nap there last night before going back to the tower." Lee said softly.

"No wonder she had me up half the night." Celes said and Lee groaned again.

"Come on!" he said and went over to tinker with the radio again.

"Sorry." Celes sang and fell back onto the bed turning on her side. She felt drowsy from lack of sleep and soon nodded off.

She woke up a few hours later to Roman shaking her. She looked up and stretched like a cat.

"Hey sexy lady." she said feeling turned on by the site of her.

Roman giggled. "Not with Lee in the room, Celes." she said slapping her and Celes popped up blushing.

"Sorry Lee, again." Celes said and he gave her a pained smile. She kissed Roman and bopped out of the Room feeling a little happier. She was walking down the corridor and she wasnt paying attention and ran into Draco.

"Oh, sorry Cel." Draco said and Celes looked at him a bit shocked.

"Its Cel now?" she asked blinking up at him and he gave a sheepish grin.

"Uh yeah, I'm sorry for the rubbish way I've treated you." he said and Celes looked at him suspiciously. "No, I'm really serious. I'm sorry."

"Okay… I'll bite. Walk with me." Celes said motioning.

Draco fell in next to her and the two of them made their way towards the Dungeons

"Look, Cel…" and there is was again her nickname on Draco's lips. "I… I'm having a tough couple of years. I dont really have any friends anymore...and," he lowered his voice pulling her to a stop to look at him. "I'm regretting taking the Mark."

Celes looked at him with sympathy. "Of course you are, I'm sorry Draco. I'm really sorry. I accept your apology; but I'm not sure how we are going to wade into this anymore...we haven't been friends in so long." she said. Draco gave a half smile and leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head in time for him to get her cheek. He blushed and stood straight again.

"You're with McTaggert, aren't you?" he asked. (You're damn right she is!)

"Yes," she said softly, it wasn't untrue.

"I'm sorry…" he said and leaned down kissed her cheek again and disappeared. Celes stood in the hallway feeling a little sadder than she had when she left the Room. She wanted to go back and recharge, so that's what she did.

When she entered the room she found Roman and Lee working they turned and looked at her. She smiled.

"I was feeling sad." she said and Roman came over and hugged her with no questions.

"About what?" Roman asked as they went and sat on the bed.

"Draco tried to kiss me." Celes said softly.

"What?" came Lee's voice as he turned around.

"He was trying to apologize for his attitude these past years...I think when I forgave him he read into it a bit." Celes said blushing at Lee's response.

Lee seemed to relax a little and Celes wrapped her arms around Roman's waist lowering herself to lay her head in her lap.

"He shouldn't have tried to kiss you." Roman scowled, she ran her fingers through Celes' hair. Celes closed her eyes as tingles ran through her body at Roman's touch.

"I know...he wasn't mad when I turned him down though. So thats a good sign yeah?" Celes asked looking up at Roman.

"I guess." Roman said she didn't sound convinced. Lee let out a sigh and turned away from them. Before he did though Celes caught the arousal in his eyes. Blushing she sat up and perched on the other end of the bed giving Roman an apologetic look.

" _Tonight_ " she liped before getting up and standing in the middle of the room.

"So tomorrow we start bringing kids here, yeah?" Celes asked changing the subject.

"Yes, the room will adjust as more kids get here." Roman said pointing to a set of bunks Celes didn't see until just then.

"Brilliant, think it and we have it." Celes said feeling cheerful again.

"The boys will have the fliers in the morning, so I can enchant them as well." Roman said as she helped Lee set up a few more things. Celes watched the two of them floating around each other. They clearly wanted to touch. Then as if it was happened Celes watched Lee pickup Roman put her on the desk kiss her while running his hands up and down her legs. Celes blinked in shock and realized that none of it had actually happened because Roman was just standing there dazed and Lee looked at Celes.

"See." he whispered.

Celes nodded eyes wide body humming with desire. She saw, what was with Roman? She got up and went over and touched Roman's shoulder making her jump.

"You zoned out for a minute are you tired?" Celes asked and Roman blushed smiling a little.

"Uh...oh Celes." she said feeling Celes' arousal.

"Not in front of Lee." Celes said softly and Lee shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry." Roman said blushing and looking away from him. Celes grabbed her hand and gave Lee a half smile before dragging Roman out of the Room.

"You drive me mad woman." she said stopping to kiss Roman, pushing her to the wall. Roman moaned and kissed her back. Celes then dragged her back to their room in the tower and proceeded to have her way with Roman. She managed to get Roman off five times before Roman turned on her. Celes was just a huge ball of emotions and feelings when Roman started in on her. Celes felt that pressure the third time and exuded liquid as she came shaking with desire. Roman didn't relent though and she kissed her way up Celes' body placing her own pleasure button against Celes'. Celes gasped at the feeling and bucked her hips and found it quite pleasant, Roman's body against her driving her to another orgasm. It didn't take long before the two girls were screaming in orgasm.

"Ro...Oh my God." Celes said shaking.

"I know!" Roman said sighing as she collapsed completely satisfied...for now.

"Lee drives you to do all kinds of yummy dirty things to me." Celes said laughing.

"I can tell that you seem to still have an attraction to him." Roman said looking at her.

"Yes well, I don't think that's going to go away given what's happened and all that but its less while he's not connected to us." Celes said blushing and Roman nodded. Celes curled into Roman's side and threw her leg over Roman's entangling them together. "Would you ever sleep with Harry?"

"What? No, I don't think I would." Roman said, Celes could tell she was trying to spare her.

"Ro, we understand how our relationship works now...if you did I wouldn't be upset. I get it he's connected to us just like Lee...if you did I would not be angry." Celes said looking up at her and tracing little circles on her breasts making them harden.

"Well, I don't think I ever would. I don't think of him like that." Roman said smiling.

"Okay, have you thought about having Lee?" Celes asked, she leaned forward and kissed Roman's nipple flicking her tongue over it. Roman moaned.

"Yes, of course but I'm promised to Fred." Roman said shuttering in delight as Celes trailed her mouth down her body.

"I think of having Lee too, its terrible. I also think of having you all the time. And Harry...how I wish I could have Harry," she stopped talking to kiss Roman along her pubic line. "He is so good at sex Ro, the day of our wedding...well I'm sure you know...I didn't have a block up for that. He just lifted my dress and we went at it." she chuckled as Roman's hips bucked. When Celes got to her core she found it ready and dipped her tongue in enjoying her taste.

"What are you doing to me Celes?" Roman asked panting. Celes only smiled and kept working her core dipping her tongue in and out and using her thumb to work the pleasure button. She pressed in deeper and Roman let out a hissing gasp. She grabbed Celes' hair pulling her tighter to her and ground her hips into Celes until she was climaxing. Celes kept going, she rode the climax all the way to the end and Celes pulled away grinning. She crawled back up Roman's body and kissed her deeply then fell off to one side curling into Roman again.

"You are so a cheater." Roman said after a bit.

"Why?" Celes asked giggling

"Using you and Harry together has some kind of mental porn…" Roman huffed.

"Yes, I suppose I was wasn't I?" Celes asked smiling.

"Not fair." Roman snapped and she pulled blankets over she and Celes' naked bodies.

"Oh, time to sleep." Celes said softly and Roman gave a low chuckle and Celes' eyes flew open when she realized that Roman's finger were in her. Working her to orgasm, but she didn't get to because Roman stopped kissed her and pulled her close and fell asleep. Celes squirmed in her punishment needing to finish. And then she suddenly felt so tired she could barely keep her eyes open and fell asleep, of course all her dreams were wet and steamy, damn Roman.

The next morning when they woke she had Roman three more times and then twice while in the shower. They went down to breakfast and Neville and his group joined them pushing fliers across the table. Roman took them and shoved them in her bag and Celes made her a plate and the two ate playing footsie under the table. After that instead of attending morning classes they went to the kitchens got Lee some breakfast and the two made their way to the room dodging three Death Eaters in the process. When they entered the room Lee turned, he was just getting up and still wearing the pajamas the room provided and his guard was completely down. Celes and Roman stepped back a little when they realized he tell what they had done last night and that morning. He gave a pained moan ran his hands through his dreads and suddenly the block was up again. He sighed in relief and took the breakfast from them. Roman pulled out the fliers and began working on them and Celes began imagining a bigger space for the refugees.

None of them talked to one another, Lee remained in his pajamas no doubt trying to prevent something from happening if he got all naked a few feet from Celes and Roman. It wasn't until almost lunch time when Celes said something.

"I'm going to go get lunch." she said bouncing on her toes. "I'll bring some back here yeah?"

"That sounds good." Roman said and came over and kissed Celes. She grinned and left the room to get lunch for them.

When she came back with bread, cheese, and juice(not pumpkin) she set out the spread and the three ate. Celes looked at Lee as she ate a piece of bread

"So you going to wear PJs all day, Lee?" she asked eyes sparkling.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Lee said and Celes and Roman laughed.

"There is a bath here you know." Celes said nodding to the one the Room provided.

"yes, yes I know." Lee said irritated and Celes backed off.

"So hows the Weasleys?" Roman asked.

"They're...okay." Lee said softly. "Ron's with them right now."

"Ron...oh yes…" Celes said thoughtfully, she had been thinking only in her own time how she could find Harry and her cousin may be that way.

"Celes, what are you thinking about?" Roman asked a tone of warning in her voice.

"Nothing, just having thoughts is all." Celes said with a smiled she nudged Roman with her shoulder and kissed her causing Lee to turn away. "Sorry." Celes winced and pulled away from Roman. She had to be more careful with her affection.

Roman shrugged as she continued to eat. As far as Lee was concerned she was beginning to care less. If he was going to be there to distract her, she could do the same thing… except her mind kept running away from her. Damn, her imagination. She didn't know what to do when she was around him. There was just too much possibilities and it was driving her crazy. If she didn't have Celes then she knew she and Lee would have done something… or not… God!

She gave a side glance at Lee and gave an inwardly groan. He looked good to have then and there. All she had to do was walk over to him, wrap her arms around him slide her hands down his flimsy pajama pants and touch him.

"Earth to Ro," Celes said as she touched her.

Roman blinked and shook her head, "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"I'm going to change. Lee hissed as he gathered some clothes and stalked off to the restroom that was provided.

Roman frowned at Celes, "I thought he said he wasn't going to…"

Celes kissed her as she wrapped her arms around her. "You are go to eat now."

Roman moaned then pulled away a little. "We can't do that here and now."

"I know." she sighed. "Lee was saying that Ron returned.

"Ah, yeah. Is he collecting more supplies and then meeting up with them again?" Roman asked,, even though she knew why he had returned.

"I don't know. I think we will have to find out later." Celes told her.

Roman looked down at her watch, "I want to show you what I made. Look." She showed her two radios.

Lee walked out as if he had just taken a shower and was dressed for the day.

"Lee, I want to show you this." Roman told him. When Lee and Celes was gathered behind her Roman went through what she was thinking. "I am making two radios. One will broadcast Lee's show and the other will help us keep in contact with you." She told him. "So I have that radio working already. It already talks to this one. I'm having a little more trouble with the broadcasting radio. It's going to be some what of a scanning radio show. We will have to set up a code name every time you would broadcast a show. That goes for your names too." She pointed at Lee. "I don't want you going on this radio just broadcasting your name all over the place. That is how people get killed." she scowled at him.

Lee raised his hands, "I will change my name. I promise."

"Good. So now I'll just have to plug it into the radio waves. For the first broadcasting we need to get the name out there… I think Luna's father can help with that. We will have to ask her."

"That sounds good." Celes told her. She smiled up at her. "You are brilliant. Has anyone told you that?"

"Yeah, I know." Roman laughed.

Lee chuckled as he walked away from them. "So, when do you think this will be up and running?"

"Give me a couple of more days and then you can have at it." She looked at her watch. "We need to go to our next few classes so we can get these flyers out. I want to start getting these kids in her tonight. Lucky for me, Fred also gave me a copy of the Marauder's Map." She handed it to Celes. "You will use that. I will use my powers."

Celes nodded and put the map into her bag.

"I made two copies of the enchanted list. So you will know who to pick up. We will rotate clockwise. You will start and Gryffindor tower and I will start at Hufflepuff Dungun. Once we have collected from all four houses we will bring them here and start over again."

"Okay." she gave Ro a kiss. "You be careful."

"You too." Roman told her.

"No, both of you be careful." Lee told them. "If I hear anything, I'm coming to get the both of you. I mean it."

Celes smiled, "Yes sir!" she saluted.

Roman shook her head and smiled. "Just keep working,"

"I mean it, Ro. I will go out there hunting you down if I have too." Lee told her as he took a step towards her.

"Okay, Lee. Come on, Cel. He-man is cramping my style."

They went to their last few classes and put each of the Death Eaters to sleep. They passed the flyers out as if they were notes they didn't want getting caught. By dinner they had a full list of people looking for a haven. Neville was the first to arrive at the Room of Requirement. Starting at midnight Roman and Celes made their way to separate houses and collected kids. By 4 in the morning they had made five rounds. Once everyone was safe in the Room of Requirement they settled everyone down.

"Okay, everyone." Roman told them. "We have some rules to go over. If you are going to be in here all day then stay here all day but you will have to go back to class at least three times a week so that you are accounted for. If any of you are hurt or needs a healer let Celes know. She will teach what she can and she will help as much as she can. Don't all flock into the room at once you will raise suspicion and we don't need that. There are separate bathrooms for girls and boys. Please don't mix, lets have some respect for each other. If you need help with school work feel free to ask anyone. From now on we are going to treat each other like family. The room is divided by house to make you feel comfortable but it is okay ask other houses for help on anything. No fighting, if you want to fight you can go back out there with the Death Eaters and fight with them. I want to stress respect and kindness in here. Are there any questions?"

"What if there is a snitch among us?" a girl from Ravenclaw asked as each house looked over to the few Slytherins.

"I already took care of that. As most of you know I am American. I have different powers from all of you. So one of them is I will know if you are a snitch. I already felt you all out each of you want to be here for safety. So don't worry about it. The Slytherins aren't going to do anything. Besides, my buddy Blaise over there will keep them in line."

Blaise looked a little uncomfortable but he nodded reassuringly.

"What about food?" A Hufflepuff asked.

"Food will be provided. We will split select a people from each house to form a team and do food runs."

Celes stepped forward. "Only the best at getting around Filch, so if you come forward keep in mind you will be avoiding him and Death Eaters." she said looking around the room. Only a few stepped forward.

Roman nodded, "I think that will be it for tonight. Everyone get some sleep and rest easy knowing that you are safe." the crowd divided into their houses and went to separate corners of the room.

Celes smiled, "I feel like we are finally doing something good. The DA is back and we are making a change for once."

"I feel the same way." Roman smiled. She went to the table with her work and looked at everything. Everyone fell asleep easily. Once Celes and Lee fell asleep Roman snuck out the room and went to Snape's office.

"What news do you have," Dumbledore asked.

"Ron is safe with his family for now. I don't know if he is only collecting more supplies or not. The DA has formed and we have found a safe haven for the kids." Roman smiled.

"Good, very good."

"We aren't sure where Hermione and Harry are. We were able to communicate with him but he hasn't been able to train with us so he can't communicate without speaking out loud. I think its also for the best since he is still connected with Vo…"

"Don't say his name." Snape told her. "Its a trap for all those who say his name. When it is said Death Eaters will appear."

"A tracking? I must admit that is clever." She bit her lower lip. "Lee and I are working for a way to get communication to everyone in this hard time and to Harry. We want to spread information about what are traps, what to avoid, and that there is people out there still working to help them. We want to give them hope."

"Very good." Dumbledore told her. "Very clever."

"I will tell you what you need to watch our for." Snape told her.

Roman pulled out a pen and parchment. "Hit me with your best shot, mate." She smiled. For the rest of the morning Roman wrote down what to watch out for and where people could find shelter. By the time they were done. It was nine in the morning.

"Miss McTaggert, you can create an exit out of the Room of Requirement. Through a painting, you will go through and will find yourself at the Hog's head. Talk to Aberforth Dumbledore. He will help you."

Roman nodded as she rolled everything up and left quickly. She went to Gryffindor tower grabbed a few things out of her trunk and went back to the room of Requirement. Most of the kids slept but there were some that were up. The people that were chosen to be runners for food quickly left for a food run. When they came back Roman crawled into bed with Celes and fell asleep.

The next few weeks went by with no real changes, more kids came to the Room and Lee and Ro worked tirelessly on their radio project. But Roman had to stop when Celes told her it was time to go home for Christmas.

The two rode the train home while Celes hashed out a plan to talk Ron into helping her find Harry and Hermione. Roman kept looking at her and she kept smiling as if nothing was going on. She knew Roman wasn't stupid though, and could sense Celes pulling away from her. Operation distraction would go into full swing while home. When they got to the store though, she didn't see Roman for several hours because she was hold up with Fred in his bedroom, and honestly Celes was a little peeved although she shouldn't have been.

She sat down next to Ron on the couch and smiled.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I said some really mean stuff to Harry and then I left. I want to go back though. They're my best friends." Ron said and Celes nodded in understanding.

"I want to go with you." Celes said and he turned to her. "He my husband, I'm 17 now. I'm coming no arguing with me."

"Does Roman know?" he asked.

"No. She knows I'm planning something but no she doesn't know its this. And she's not going to know." Celes said softly.

"Oh...uh, okay." Ron said nodding. He pulled out his deluminator and began to fiddle with it while Celes sat next to him slightly irritated that Roman had not come out of Fred's room yet.

Celes went to sleep that night still not having seen Roman. When she woke up the next morning she had a nice treat waiting for her. Roman kissing her neck. Celes smiled and sighed and they made love slowly and quietly. After she pulled away and looked at Roman.

"I missed you." Celes said pouting.

"Oh did you?" Roman asked stroking Celes' cheek.

"Yes, did you have to be held up with that stinky boy for so long? I _wanted_ you." Celes said still pouting.

"You just had me." Roman said playfully nipping at Celes' lips.

"...Ro, I think I'm jealous of Fred." Celes said blushing and Roman gave a small smile.

"You are? But why, I thought you were on board with him." Roman asked.

"I was, I am… I don't know, maybe its just the stress of this year." Celes flopped back.

"Okay...is there something else?" Roman asked leaning over her.

Celes smiled up at her and touched her cheek. She fought back tears.

"I love you. So much." Celes whispered.

"Awe babe, I love you too." Roman said leaning down and kissing Celes again. They made love again before their days started. Later that afternoon after Fred and Roman had slunk off Celes grabbed her bag and got her cousin and the two of them left the shop hand in hand.

Roman gasped as she quickly sat up. "What's wrong?" Fred asked as he walked out the shower.

"Celes." She said as she quickly dressed. She left Fred's room and ran around the flat looking for her or Ron. She then ran down to the store and looked around. Tears gathered in her eyes. She knew something was going on and she was planning something but she didn't think it would be this. When she didn't find her she sat in a corner and pressed her hands to her head and tried to reach out to her. She met a block. She tried to push passed it but it didn't budge. "Come on, come on." She growled as she tried to push pass it again.

"Ro!" Lee called.

Roman looked up as tears ran down her eyes. "I can't connect to her. She has blocked me and Ron is gone. I think they left. Why didn't she tell me?" she cried. "Why?"

Lee scooped her up and carried her to the flat.

"Ro, what's wrong?" Molly asked her.

"Ron and Celes left." Lee told her.

"Not again." she complained as she sat on the couch.

Roman cried, "She left me."

"Its okay, Ro. She will be back." Lee told her.

"She abandoned me and she won't connect with me. Why didn't she take me or tell me?"

"She probably needed to do this on her own."

"She could have told me. I would have understood."

Lee ran his hand through his hair as she tried to calm her down. "Really, Ro? I think you would have tied her to a chair."

"You're damn right I would have." She yelled as she shot off his lap. "I would have tied her up and kept her safe!" Her anger started to fill her. "It was bad enough that Harry left but now she left." Tears filled her eyes again and she crouched to the ground cried. She couldn't get a handle on her emotions. She was hurt, angry, and felt abandoned, and pissed off all at once.

"Ro, you need to calm down." Lee told her.

"Calm down! How can I calm down when she left me? I'm so stupid! The signs were there. She told me…" She cried again.

Lee look helplessly to Molly. Molly nodded and quickly made a calming potion and made Roman drink it. Within moments she was sleeping.

Celes swiped at some more tears that fell silently down her cheeks as she and Ron walked into the small town. Ron looked at her in question and she just shook her head.

"Um, we should find a place to bed down for the night." he said softly and Celes nodded pulling her backpack off and leading him to a secluded area on the other side of town. She pulled out a tent and smiled a little. "Hermione?" he asked.

"No Ronald, me I'm a pretty good witch you know your girlfriend isn't the only one." Celes said indignantly and waved her wand making the tent pitch itself. She then started putting up warding as Ron settled in for the night.

After they were settled for the night Ron pulled out his Deluminator and began to fiddle with it again. Celes drifted off into sleep but not a deep one because she was avoiding the dream space that connected her to Roman, Lee, and Harry.

She awoke early to find Ron already up. They packed up and went to a local pub to get breakfast. Thank Merlin Celes had, had the forethought to bring Muggle money.

They ate in silence and didn't look up when the door gusted open. But Celes glanced up and nearly choked on her ham. She looked at Ron.

" _Snachers_ " she lipped to him and he turned slightly around. Sure enough they were Snatchers, right down to the red fabric tied around their arms.

Ron stood as if finished and Celes followed suit. They were halfway to the door when they heard the Snatchers get up and realized they were following them. Celes and Ron made their way outside then dashed as quickly away to a private place to apperate. They had reached it and were about to when a spell wizzed past Celes' head. She yanked out her wand and countered bringing down one while Ron disabled the other. After they went over and collected what was on them Celes erased their recent memories and they apperated out of there.

They popped up in another small town and Celes shivered, Ron threw his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way and they walked into another pub. Celes ordered them something hot and they sat down warming up. Ron pulled out his Deluminator again and fiddled with it. Look over her mug Celes asked;

"Why do you keep playing with that?"

"Something to do I guess." Ron said shrugging, then he clicked it open and pushed the button and a tiny ball of light appeared. Ron's eyes widened and he looked at Celes. "Do you hear that, its Hermione."

Celes could not hear anything, he cousin was crazy. But before she could say as much he got up and made a mad dash out of the pub. Celes dropped some money on the table and followed him. He followed it for a bit and then reached out for her hand.

"Time to apperate." he said and Celes did so, they landed in a thick wooded area and she and Ron shivered as they looked about. They both saw the doe at the same time. Celes was about to say something when Ron blurted.

"Isnt that Harry's Patronus?"

"No...Ron his is a...oh, nevermind lets follow it." Celes said trekking after it. They came to a small frozen body of water and Celes nearly screamed she turned to Ron. "Ronald you get in there and you get my husband out." she demanded.

"Cel, its freezing why don't you do it?" he asked.

"Ronald!" she said hysterically and Ron took off his bag and jumped in pulling Harry up. When they both got out of the water Celes went over to Harry and helped him farther off the ice.

"Youre mad mate." Ron exclaimed. Harry fumbled for his glasses and Celes helped him and when he saw her she saw five different emotions pass through his eyes before he kissed her. She kissed his cold lips and then pulled away.

"Celes, Ron...what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"What are you doing at the bottom of a frozen pond?" Celes demanded going and getting his clothes and helping him into them. She flicked her wand and dried Ron's cloths.

"Sword of Gryffindor to destroy the Horcrux." Harry said as he pulled on the last bit of clothing. Celes looked down at it around his neck and reached out to pull it off. Harry shook his head and stepped back. "Ron needs to do it."

"Oy?" Ron asked.

"It affected you the most…" Harry said simply and walked over putting it down on a log.

"On three," said Harry, looking back down at the locket and narrowing his eyes, concentrating on the letter S, imagining a serpent, while the contents of the locket rattled like a trapped cockroach. It would have been easy to pity it, except that the cut around Harry's neck still burned.

"One... two... three...open."

The last word came as a hiss and a snarl and the golden doors of the locket swung wide open with a little click.

Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned them scarlet and slit-pupiled "Stab," said Harry, holding the locket steady on the rock.

Ron raised the sword in his shaking hands: The point dangled over the frantically swiveling eyes, and Harry gripped the locket tightly, bracing himself, already imagining blood pouring from the empty windows.

Then a voice hissed from out the Horcrux.

"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."

"Don't listen to it!" Harry said harshly. "Stab it!"

"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible..."

"Stab!" shouted Celes, her voice echoed off the surrounding trees, the sword point trembled, and Ron gazed down into Riddle's eyes.

"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter... Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend... Second best, always, eternally overshadowed..."

"Ron, stab it now!" Harry bellowed: He could feel the locket quivering in the grip and was scared of what was coming. Ron raised the sword still higher, and as he did so, Riddle's eyes gleamed scarlet.

Out of the locket's two windows, out of the eyes, there bloomed like two grotesque bubbles, the heads of Harry and Hermione, weirdly distorted. Celes' eyes widened in horror.

Ron yelled in shock and backed away as the figures blossomed out of the locket, first chests, then waists, then legs, until they stood in the locket, side by side like trees with a common root, swaying over Ron and the real Harry, who had snatched his fingers away from the locket as it burned, suddenly, white-hot. Celes pulled his hand towards her to see if she could heal it.

"Ron!" he shouted, but the Riddle-Harry was now speaking with Voldemort's voice and Ron was gazing, mesmerized, into its face.

"Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence... We laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption¨

"Presumption!" echoed the Riddle-Hermione, who was more beautiful and yet more terrible than the real Hermione: She swayed, cackling, before Ron, who looked horrified, yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side. "Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?"

"Ron, stab it, STAB IT!" Harry yelled, but Ron did not move. His eyes were wide, and the Riddle-Harry and the Riddle-Hermione were reflected in them, their hair swirling like flames, their eyes shining red, their voices lifted in an evil duet.

"Your mother confessed," sneered Riddle-Harry, while Riddle-Hermione jeered, "that she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange..."

"Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you, you are nothing, nothing, nothing to him," crooned Riddle-Hermione, and she stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle-Harry, wrapping him in a close embrace: Their lips met. Celes' eyes widened again and she blushed in anger.

On the ground in front of them, Ron's face filled with anguish. He raised the sword high, his arms shaking.

"Do it, Ron!" Harry yelled.

Ron looked toward him, and Harry thought he saw a trace of scarlet in his eyes.

"Ron?"

The sword flashed, plunged: Harry threw himself out of the way, there as a clang of metal and a long, drawn-out scream. Harry whirled around, slipping in the snow, wand held ready to defend himself, but there was nothing to fight.

The monstrous versions of himself and Hermione were gone: There was only Ron, standing there with the sword held slackly in his hand, looking down at the shattered remains of the locket on the flat rock.

Celes lay holding Harry breathing hard looking at Ron shocked at the events that had just transpired.

"You are going to bloody explain Horcruxes when we get wherever you and Hermione are camping." Celes said stroking his hair. He smiled a bit and Ron picked up the locket and smiled a bit. After they had all recovered enough Celes and Ron went back for their bags then followed Harry back to his camp site. When they got there Harry called for Hermione to come out and when she did all Ron said was; "Hey."

Hermione looked like she was going to kill Ron she advanced on him so quickly that Celes and Harry had no time to do anything.

"Where's my wand Harry, give me my wand." she demanded and Harry danced away chuckling a bit. He took Celes' hand and drug her into the tent where he turned and kissed her. It was warm and welcome but then Celes remembered how mad she was at him and pulled away.

"You left, and didn't even tell me you were leaving!" she exclaimed.

"I was going to. I actually had planned to tell you before we left Hogwarts and then we were just all happy to have survived the year that I didn't, then I was going to tell you at the platform and I asked you to marry me right away instead, then I was going to tell you the night of our wedding…" Harry paced away. "But you were all, lets pretend like there is no one in world but us blah blah blah no problems so I decided I was going to tell you after Bill and Fleur's wedding and the attack happened...and I never got a chance." he shrugged.

"Bloody hell. You know...I missed you but I think I need to go...watch the perimeter or something." Celes dropped her backpack drew her wand and stocked out the tent.

She got to the edge passing Ron and Hermione and Harry caught up to her grabbing her arm she whirled around on him.

"I...you are my husband Harry James Potter. You should tell me things...things like this." she said gripping his arms.

"Celes its like I said, I tried...the time was just never right." Harry said sheepishly.

"The time was never right? You should have made time!" Celes said looking up at him feeling so angry and relieved at the same time she didn't know what she was thinking. Suddenly Harry hissed and pulled away from her. He rolled up his sleeves and Celes watched in shock and wonder as Marks very similar to Lee's supported on Harry's arms. He looked up shocked, Celes came over and seized one of his arms, they were like Lee's with the vines but instead of purple butterflies there were little blue forget me knots.

"Is this…?" Harry asked.

"Damn, No...this is Roman's magic through me...Uh, you can make them go away but they will kind of always be there. They mean...you're mated to me." Celes said wincing a bit and Harry gave her a look of disbelief. "No, really." Celes insisted.

"Mated to you? Aren't we kind of already that...you know Jude?" Harry asked and Celes sighed, her heart gave a tug at the mention of her daughters name.

"It means we are bound for life Harry...I have to...contact Roman." Celes said defaulting completely.

"Oh...okay is that safe?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course. She's going to kill me. I left without saying anything to her." Celes said smiling sheepishly and shivering.

"Oh, talk about calling the kettle black." Harry said pulling her into his arms and rubbing her body to warm her. Celes sighed and sank into his embrace. Then she opened her mind and hesitantly reached out to Roman. She was sleeping.

" _Ro?"_ she thought.

Ro strongly connected with her then pulled back. " _Oh, now you want to connect with me? I don't want to talk to you."_

" _You dont have to talk, just listen. I'm safe so is Ron we found Harry and Hermione."_ Celes thought adding. " _I'm sorry, but you would have tied me to a chair then let me do this."_

" _You damn right I would have! Damn it, Celes! If you just talked to me I would have understood, but you didn't. You… you abandoned me. Both you and Harry have abandoned me. I thought we were in this together? I want to help. You know I can help!"_

Celes flinched at her words and could feel Harry getting angry at the words he was clearly hearing this.

"We did not abandon you." he snapped and Celes put a hand to his lips.

" _I had to do this, by myself. I didn't abandon you I never would. If you needed me right now nobody in the world would stop me from coming to you. But I needed Harry...like you need Lee…"_ Celes thought the last part before she could stop herself.

" _Forget Lee!"_ She yelled through the link. " _We were together along with Harry. We are connected… I wanted both of you."_ she tried to keep the tears from her voice but couldn't. " _I tried connecting to you when you left. You blocked me out, and you know I can't talk to Harry without you. I'm so angry with the both of you."_

" _I know, I know baby."_ Celes said and pulled away from Harry's embrace. " _He'll be able to communicate with us on his own will soon…"_

" _No, I don't want you to make me feel better. I want you to feel what I'm feeling. I want both of you do feel it."_ Roman passed on what she was feeling to the both of them and broke off connection to the both of them.

Celes gasped and stepped back and so did Harry. She turned to him and tears filled her eyes. She tried to reach out again, but it didn't work and she fell to the forest floor crying. Harry came over and lifted her, she curled against him. She had hated not telling the truth, not telling Roman. She hated how she had made Roman feel. Harry set her down on a bunk in the tent and she fell asleep within minutes of being laid down.

Roman sniffed as she rolled over to her other side. Ever since she had returned to school she had stayed in her bed. She had appointed Neville in charged and then took to her bed. There was a couple of times she felt the heat of the parchment Snape gave her, which meant he was summoning her but she never went. She felt so hurt, angry and abandoned. There were times that she had sat under the hot shower just trying to warm up. There were girls that had taken her out and dressed her and put her to bed. it only made her cry harder because it would remind her of what Celes would do. Except that they never crawled into her bed and hold her.

She hated how she wanted Celes to come and comfort her. She even thought of Harry crawling into the bed with her and comfort her. She hated wanting them. Lee had stayed with her until it was time to do the broadcasting but then he had to go. She had no one else to comfort her except for herself. She sniffed again and walked to the restroom. When she walked out she found Neville and Lee talking.

She rolled her eyes as she walked back to her bed and crawled in it. A moment later Lee climbed into the bed with her. He spooned next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried as she took comfort in his arms.

"Neville says you haven't left the bed since you arrived except to relieve yourself or to shower. Even then the girls have had to take you out." Lee told her. "You know, I will connect with you if that is what you need."

"She connected with me." she sobbed. "She and Harry are safe and they connected with me."

"What happened?"

"I… I pushed my feelings to them and broke connection." She sniffed. "I am so angry with them and so hurt that I wanted them to feel it. I am so selfish. Why can't I just help them instead of being so selfish and make them feel what I'm feeling?"

"Hey, hey." He told her. He made her turn so that she would look at him. "We need to stick together. Isn't that what you told me? We need someone to stand in our corner, if we don't its lonely and you will feel like we are alone in this war. We need someone and you need someone too. Yes, you and Celes had each other but Harry is her husband and we are connected. Right now she needed to go and find her husband. She loves you but she also loves Harry and needs to know that he is safe. Just like I need to know that you are safe." he leaned in and kissed her.

Roman paused as she kissed him back. There was a spark that had happened and she moaned a she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body closer to his and Lee had to push away.

"Not, here." he breathed. "Not here."

She groaned and rolled back to her side. She closed her eyes as she tried to push her lust away. "Sorry." She told him.

He held her tight in his arms. "I want you to come onto the broadcast. I think it will help you if you sent a message out to Celes and Harry."

"I don't think that is a good idea. I'll probably say something stupid like if you die I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself." she told him.

Lee chuckled, "Celes and Harry know you well enough to feel the love. They know you are worried about them. They know that when you are upset you lash out. They know that when you are ready you will connect with them and you will let them know you love them and you are worried about them."

Roman sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "I want them to come back home. I want this stupid war to be over. I'm tired of the fighting and hiding."

"I know, butterfly. I know. And they will come home." He rubbed her arms. "Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded her head. "A little."

"Good, now you need to pull yourself together and start getting to work. You are in charge of these kids. They look to Neville for guidance but they look to you for strength. You need to be strong and do what you do best. Cause trouble and give those Death Eaters hell."

Roman gave a chuckle and she looked over her shoulder at him, "I do a very good job of doing that, don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do." he smiled. Because he couldn't help himself he leaned in and kissed her again.

Roman tried to deepened it but he only pulled away. She frowned at him but then she thought of Scott. She hadn't hear or see him. "Lee, where is Scott?"

Lee sighed, "He is in hiding. His family declared him a blood traitor and he went into hiding. He sends me letters from time to time saying he is safe and fine but he won't tell me where he is."

She felt his concern for him and she also felt jealous. She pushed it aside and nodded. "Well, I hope you get to see him soon."

"Me too." He smiled and slapped her butt. "Now get out of bed and start doing what you need to do. I'll be back for you as soon as possible."

She nodded and got out of bed. She took a hot shower and quickly dressed. Since it was still late she did whatever homework to keep her busy. Once everyone was sleeping she slipped out and went to Snape. She slipped in and sat on the chair in front of her.

"I thought you had left." Snape told her.

She shook her head as she looked down at her feet. "I… Celes left to find Harry during Christmas." she whispered.

"Is she safe?" he asked worriedly.

"She just got a hold of me about a few hours ago."

"So it was her." Snape told Dumbledore.

"Then she is safe."

"You saw her?" Roman asked as she stood up. "When did you see her?"

"In the Forest of Dean. We got word from Pheanus that, that is where they were. I went to give them the sword."

Roman sat down as she wiped at her eyes. She felt jealous that he saw them. She wanted Celes and Harry back. She sniffed and looked back at him.

"You… she didn't tell you she was leaving did she?" Snape asked.

"No, I knew something was going on but I didn't know. Then she blocked me out until now."

He nodded, "So you have been crying, haven't you?"

"I… I have a gift for you." she told him as she changed the subject. "I know its past Christmas but I wanted to share this with you." She stood up and walked over to the pensive. She pulled two memories out and placed them into the pensieve.

Snape looked at her suspiciously as he walked over. He placed his face into the pensive and watched the memories unfold. After a moment he came back with tears in his eyes. He pulled Roman into a tight hug. "Thank you." he whispered. "Thank you so much."

Roman held tight to him as his body heat filled her. "I knew they would be something you would wanted to be there for."

"Her father gave her away, I know her mother would have liked that. Thank you, Ro, for showing me these things."

"I know you didn't know about her being pregnant with Jude and it only seemed right that you would have been there for her wedding. You are still her family whether she knows its or not. And I know she would have wanted me to show you."

"Thank you. There is no way I could ever repay you."

She smiled up at her, "So you are in my debt? In that case, there is something I want."

"Anything."

"I want the potion you gave me third year when you came to pick me up. At the time I didn't know that I had a soul eater living inside me. However, what you gave me warmed me and allowed me to go on."

He frowned at her, "I thought that is what Celes is for?"

"Celes isn't here to help me. She is with Harry. I need to watch myself until she returns. So if you will give me the potion recipe I would greatly appreciate it. I have a large group of kids to look after and I don't need my demon to come out and start killing them because I had a bad day."

"Very well," he walked to his desk and quickly wrote down a few lines and gave it to her.

She looked at it then frowned up at him, "Really? This is what you gave me?"

He shrugged. "It worked."

Roman shook her head as she looked at the few lines. Hot chocolate with marshmallows and extra chocolate syrup. "This is ridiculous." she stuffed it into her pocket and went back to the room.

The next few weeks passed slowly and painfully. Death Eaters still tortured the kids, Roman and Neville picked up kids, and Roman tortured the Death Eaters when ever she could. There was one she gave nightmares, another was scared of the kids, and one just couldn't seem to get enough sleep. She used the stuff Fred gave her on the rest of the Death Eaters. Some mysteriously got bloody noses, some got fevers, others got nasty boils with puss. Soon there was more Death Eaters in the hospital wing then there were kids.

When her birthday came she opened the link between between her Celes and Harry. She lightly touched them and then closed the link. Soon it was easter break and she was with Lee, Fred, George, Kingsley, and Remus. Lee had made her sit with them as they started the radio show. She wanted to send a message but she was still upset with them.

"Apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters. Now found ourselves another secure location," Lee was saying, "and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"

"Hi."

"Evening, River."

"Before we hear from Royal and Romulus," Lee went on, "let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news."

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing their deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse, more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime."

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic."

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."

Silence fell.

"Thank you," said Lee's voice. "And now we can return to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River," said an unmistakable voice, deep, measured, reassuring.

"Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," said Kingsley. "However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?" asked Lee.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters,'" replied Kingsley. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently point, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess," said Lee. "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"

"Thanks, River,"

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," said Lupin firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening, Romulus?"

"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit," said Lupin, then hesitated slightly, "And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."

"And our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?" Lee was saying.

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of The Quibbler," said Lupin.

"We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid, well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."

"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half-brother?" asked Lee.

"It would tend to give you an edge," agreed Lupin gravely. "May I just add that while we here at Potterwatch applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."

"Indeed they are, Romulus," said Lee, "so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to Potterwatch! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent. Rodent?"

"'Rodent'?" Fred said "I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"

"Oh, all right then, 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

"Yes, River, I can," said Fred. "As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Who's running around the place."

"Which suits him, of course," said Kingsley. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," said Fred. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill people with a single glance from his eyes. That's a basilisk, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" asked Lee.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?" asked Fred. "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo…"

Roman giggled then covered her mouth with her hand. Lee smiled at her and Fred winked at her.

"…When he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning to take any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

"Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier," said Lee. "Butterfly, would you like to add some words to our listeners?"

"No," Roman said as she frowned.

He gave her a look then she sighed.

"Okay, I do have something to say to two people out there and I hope they are both listening. I am so mad at you right now. And as much as I am mad at you guys I would like you to say this." She paused and bit her lower lip. "Just because I'm mad at you don't mean you can go and do something stupid you better return safely so I can properly yell at you." Roman said. "And I love you both." She whispered. Then she opened the connection to them both but didn't reach out to them.

"Okay…" Lee said. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

Celes leaned back her heart hurting after the transmission ended. Roman was mad, every time she felt her presences she got excited but it usually didn't last, like right now she could feel her but she couldn't touch her. Celes stood shaking her head. She looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all looked up at her and Celes sighed and left the tent out into the cold of the forest. She crossed her arms and shivered. She could hear Harry , Ron and Hermione talking, no doubt planning their next move. She stood staring at a tree. What the hell was she doing here? She wasn't helping at all it seemed the only other thing she did other than help with keeping watch and training Harry's connection.

"Cel, I think weve decided what to do next." Harry said coming up behind her, she turned and smiled.

"Yeah? Where to?" she asked.

"Er, Luna's dads." Harry said looking down.

"Harry, didn't you listen at all. He was arrested." Celes asked going over to him.

"I know, but at the wedding he wore the symbol we are trying to figure out." Harry said rubbing her arms through her thick sweater.

"I…" she sighed eyes filling with tears. "I wish Roman was here, shed tell me what to do."

"Oh Celes, you have made some good choices." Harry said tipping her chin up to look at him.

"Yes, I suppose not telling your soul-mate about your plan to find your husband is a good choice." she said sarcastically and Harry shook his head and kissed her. She kissed him back threading her arms around his neck and stepping closer. She sighed against his lips feeling at home. "I guess we should go track down this symbol then if you think its connected to a horcrux."

"I'll be by your side." Harry said taking her hand and leading her to the tent to help pack and clean up for their next move.

After they did the four of them apperated to The Quibbler headquarters and Harry walked up the stairs and knocked timidly. The door opened and a very rough looking Mr. Lovegood poked his head out. After Harry explained his situation and they were let in. They all sat around awkwardly and Harry started it all off by asking about the symbol. Turned out it was of the Deathly Hallows. Which Celes only remembered vaguely what they were. Mr. Lovegood said that it was from the story of the three brother, Hermione pulled her book out and read the story. Celes remembered hearing it as a child, it was her favorite Tale of Beetle and Bard. She listened in a half state of consciousness. When they were done Mr. Lovegood started acting funny. He made a half comment and picked up the teapot. Celes looked at the three of them and they stood. Celes stood as well taking Harry's hand. They went up to the kitchen to tell Mr. Lovegood they were leaving. He dropped his teapot and turned to them.

"No!" he said and they all jumped.

"Mr. Lovegood?" Celes asked curious.

"They took my Luna." he said beginning to cry, Celes looked at Harry just as the house went up with attacks. They all dropped down to the ground and Harry and Celes reached out for Ron and Hermione when they connected hands they apperated a ways away only to find themselves being pursued by snatchers. Celes and Harry ran, for their might they ran. It was no use though because they were being taken down. Then right before a snatcher caught them Hermione flung around and hit Harry ith a spell sending Celes and he flying back. Celes smashed her head on a rock and her last conscious thought was to Roman. _Snatchers_ , then the world went black.

Celes awoke later her head pounding. She sat up and found herself in a bed, she could hear someone screaming downstairs. She looked around and gasped it was her childhood bedroom, she was at Malfoy Manor. She got up out of the bed and went to the door quickly she opened it to find the corridor outside of it abandoned. They clearly didn't know her at all if they thought she was going to just sit here.

Fighting the urge to bend over and moan she went back into the bathroom and got some water from the tap before heading back out of the room and tiptoeing to where the screams were coming from. She silently went down the steps and peaked around the corner, she nearly cried out when she saw that it was Bella torchering Hermione. She pressed her lips together and saw on the table her wand. She could get to it with the power of thought but Bella would notice. She turned back around and pressed her back to the wall, and winced when she heard Hermione scream again. She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't hear Draco approach. She stood quickly when she caught sight of him. He stopped walking and stared at her. She stared right back and before she could say a word he nodded and walked on. Celes watched him go and then eased around the corner again to see if maybe she could get her wand to come to her with a thought. But when she reached out to tap into Roman's magic, Roman wasn't there. Her heart sank and she threw herself back around the corner leaning against the wall eyes closed. She dropped her throbbing head into her hands and tired to think. Then she heard a noise and turned to look, it was Harry and Ron. They appeared to be making an escape. She shot out from behind her hiding place and bolted for the table. She was nearly to it when a spell flew at her head. Celes didn't have time to dodge it but it was deflected by Harry. She shot him a smile and dove for her wand. She deflected two more spells and then made her way to Hermione getting Bella with a spell she lifted Hermione by the arm and drug her over to where Harry and Ron were. Dobby the house elf was there too. He touched them all and the popped out of Malfoy Manor. When Celes was next aware she found herself in the surf on a beach. She spit salt water out and stumbled in Harry's direction.

"Dobby." Harry was saying, it appeared as though Dobby was struggled Celes fell to her knees and her eyes filled with tears. "We are going to get you some help." Harry was saying and Dobby muttered something to him and then his eyes and body went still and Harry lowered his head and cried. Celes closed the elf's eyes and then put her arms around Harry.

They buried Dobby a little later and went into the house on the beach where they would stay for a few days. Celes found herself reaching out to Roman again.

" _Please, Ro, if you're there...we need you."_ she said and curled up against Harry and fell asleep too exhausted to find out if she was.

Roman sat on the couch in a mindless state. She noticed she had been doing that a lot since Celes left. Fred had tried to coax her to spend time with him but she only pushed him away and curl into a ball. She drifted to sleep and was sucked into a dream. She found herself laying down with her head in Celes' lap. Celes was giving off a calmness as she ran her fingers through her hair. Roman sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

 _"I'm still mad at you."_ She whispered.

" _I know baby. I know._ " Celes whispered back to her tears in her eyes.

 _"I miss you. I miss both of you so much I don't know what to do with myself."_ She turned to look up at Celes. She reached up and caressed her cheek. _"When will you come home?"_

" _Soon I hope, I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I really am. I...needed you today."_ Celes said tears falling down her cheeks.

Roman sat up on her knees and cupped Celes' face. _"What happened? Are you hurt?"_

" _No, a couple bumps and scratches...but we...Bellatrix torchered Hermione… and, and we barely made it out and, and Dobby...oh Roman, Harry is crushed Dobby died."_ Celes said softly tears falling.

Roman sighed. _"What do you need me to do?"_

" _Stay...I don't know if he can go on after this. He's so hopeless."_ Celes said looking into Roman's beautiful eyes.

Roman nodded, _"Bring him here."_

Celes shut her eyes for a minute and then suddenly Harry was standing in their imaginary room looking confused. Celes got up and took his hand sitting him down. He looked at Roman confused.

" _Whats going on?'_ he asked.

 _"Its an intervention. Harry, you are addicted to butterbeer."_ Roman teased as she smiled up at him.

" _Okay..."_ Harry said smiling a little then his smile faltered and he looked at Celes who stroked the side of his face.

" _We are going to give you more help, we are going to help you find a way to fight again."_ Celes said softly.

Roman took his hand and kissed his finger tips. _"We have three beautiful children waiting for us. We have to keep fighting so that they could have great school years without danger. You both need to come back to me and we need to live like a family."_

Harry nodded and Celes leaned against him taking Roman's hand. " _See Harry. You have to fight."_

" _I know, I know."_ he said looking down at Celes and Roman's joined hands and putting his on top. His markings showing clearly.

 _"What happened here?"_ She asked as she looked at his arm.

" _When I found them I was a little upset with Harry when I found them...and I kind of had...and then this happened."_ Celes said looking down at them.

Roman laughed. _"Are those forget-me-nots."_ She laughed again. _"I bet you won't forget her again."_

" _Oh har har, it hurt like hell."_ Harry complained and Celes snorted.

" _It didn't hurt you one bit."_ She said softly and he reached out and kissed her. Celes sighed and pulled away. " _Better?"_

Roman smiled. _"I know I feel better."_ Then she frowned at them. _"We need to promise here and now not to block each other out if we are upset with each other or planning to leave."_ She told them as she eyed them. _"I'm sorry I blocked you. You needed me and I wasn't there. I'm sorry."_

Celes and Harry leaned forward and hugged her. " _Never ever cutting ourselves off from one another again."_ Celes cried.

 _"You can block me if you are feeling frisky... I encourage that."_ She laughed.

" _Never our game of Sexual Warfare will continue on forever."_ Celes declared and with that thought transferred some heated feelings through the connection causing Harry and Roman to shiver with desire. She grinned winking.

Roman laughed as she hugged them both. She leaned down and kissed Celes. Then she giggled and kissed Harry. _"Come back to me safely."_ Then she disappeared.

Celes awoke still wrapped in Harry's arms and turned around and looked up at him eyes filled with tears. He leaned down and kissed her and she took a quick intake of breath and returned his kiss pressing against him. He returned her kisses with vigor. He worked her shirt up and off and she did the same. Then he worked her pants off while she did the same and entered her core. She thrust against him and he grabbed her hips and helped her. She pressed faster as Harry kissed her down her neck. Celes felt the orgasm rising and pushed down on his shoulders and drove them both over. They shook as Celes fell on top of his chest both breathing hard.

"What was that?" Celes panted.

"That was amazing." Harry said kissing her forehead.

"It really was wasn't it?" Celes whispered and kissed his chest.

"What next?' Harry asked.

"Um, I don't know, but Roman's right we have to keep going." Celes said.

"We should probably go do this then." Harry said softly. He played with the hair that spread out over her back she could feel his fingers grazing his fingers lightly touch the small of her back as he did so.

"Right. Can we just stay like this a little longer?" Celes asked tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah, I think we can." Harry said and they lay there for another hour or so kissing and touching.

A few hours had passed and Celes went down the stairs of the small house to help Tonks in the kitchen. She took something from her and smiled.

"Let me help Tonks, I know what its like to be pregnant." Celes said putting it down on the table.

"Thanks Celes." Tonks said. "Why aren't you upstairs with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"They're doing their thing right now with Mr. Olivander. Besides I wanted to help out and try to recover a bit." Celes said softly.

"Makes sense. You're all so young." Tonks said and Celes sighed placing her hand under her chin.

"You know Tonks, youre not much older than us." Celes said winking.

"I suppose thats true." Tonks said getting up and doing something at the stove.

"What's that then?" Celes asked.

"Some food Remus put on for all of you" Tonks said turning slightly. Her belly bulged out and Celes thought of her babies with Alan.

She missed them so much, she sighed when Harry, Ron , and Hermione came in. Celes looked up at Hermione and grabbed her hand.

"How ya doin'?" she asked and Hermione nodded then sat down at the table next to Ron and across from Celes. Harry sat down next to Celes and grinned at her.

"We have a plan." Harry started and Celes nodded as Tonk s left them alone.

"We think that Bellatrix has a Horcrux in her vault at Gringotts." Hermione said.

"Alright, how are we suppose to…" but Hermione was holding up two pieces of hair.

"One is Bellatrix's and the other is Narcissa Malfoy."Hermione said.

"Are you certain?" Celes asked.

"Very…" she said looking away and Celes understood.

"Erm, well I can be Aunt Cissy." Celes said and all of them looked at her alarmed. She didn't get why though. "What I grew up in that house I know her mannerisms...oh yeah sorry I suppose I shouldn't refer to her as 'Aunt' anymore." Celes said wincing.

"Best not darling." Harry said kissing her temple. She blushed and looked around at them all.

A day later Celes looked in the mirror and Aunt Cissy sighed back at her. She scowled hating the feel of her. She sighed again and turned away facing Harry.

"I'm not kissing your for luck. Sorry its too weird." Harry said laughing a bit.

"Oh please, you don't have to be all costumed out like I do." Celes said. "Mr. Invisibility cloak."

"Oy, Goblin on my back." Harry said and they smiled for a minute. Then their smiled faded and they headed out.

Easter holiday had went by and Roman was feeling better but there was still a foreboding feeling she couldn't shake off. Death Eaters had been actively torturing kids whenever they felt it. Roman collected more kids each night with the help of Neville. She was proud of Nevill on how he started to step up more and more. With his help the Room of Requirement didn't just become a safe haven but a home to all those who seeked out help and safety. Roman taught the kids whatever little knowledge she knew about healing and they passed it on. For more serious wounds Roman would sneak Madam Pomfrey into the room. At first she had tisked at her and but she understood and helped as much as possible.

For the most part Roman worked with the younger kids on calming them down. Especially at night when they had nightmares. With the older kids she would help them with their studies and how to defend themselves. At one point it was as if she was teaching them all what she knew. It was like having a small Hogwarts school within Hogwarts.

After hearing word that Harry, Celes, Hermione, and Ron broke into the bank, Snape advised Roman that their next stop was most likely Hogwarts and to make sure everyone was prepared for whatever may come. Roman worked diligently with everyone. She touched Celes constantly to find out where they were and would leave the connection open in case of emergencies, however she chose not to keep in connection because she constantly felt Celes' fear and she would always want to help. Celes needed to do this on her own and she knew she did so it was better to keep a light touch and let Celes call her when there was trouble.

"Ro, Ariana says that Aberforth needs one of us." Neville told her.

"Go ahead," Roman told him as she tucked in one of the younger kids. "I'll wait here." she absently told him as she allowed her powers to sooth the child to sleep.

Neville gave nod and left.

Roman went to the next child and did the same. By doing this she realized she found peace within herself. It made her miss her own child but by doing this she knew mothers that were worried about their child would sleep safer. She had received many gifts and letters from parents thanking her for what they had done for their child in these dark times.

It wasn't until after all the young ones were sleeping that Neville had returned. "Hey guys, guess who I got with me." He announced.

Roman stood up from for workstation as her heart sped up. Neville moved out the way and Harry appeared behind him smiling. She gasped as she ran towards the whole group. She flung her arms around Celes and kissed her deeply. Celes wrapped her arms around her and returned the kiss. She pulled away and shook her. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again." She whirled around on Harry. "And you!" she hissed. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him like she had kissed Celes. For a moment he didn't know what to do but then he had kissed her back. She pulled away and glared at him. "If you… Oh! I should smack you. And you too!" she pulled on Ron's hair and hugged him. "You left with her and didn't say anything. Next time leave a note or something!" She grabbed Hermione and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I miss you guys." She cried.

She kissed Celes one more time. "Woman!" she growled.

Harry chuckled, "We missed you too, Ro. I'm sure we could have used your talents at times."

"You're damn right you could have." She whirled around on him. "I would have been a great asset to the group but did you take me? No!" She hugged him again.

"We need to get going," he said.

"What are we going to do, then, Harry?" asked Roman. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" repeated Harry. "Well, there's something we… Celes, Ron, Hermione, and I… need to do, and then we'll get out of here."

Nobody was laughing or whooping anymore. Neville looked confused. Celes shook her head.

"What d'you mean, 'get out of here'?" Roman asked dangerously. "You aren't going anywhere without me. You do know that, don't you?"

"We haven't come back to stay," said Harry, rubbing his scar, trying to soothe the pain. "There's something important we need to do…"

"What is it?"

"I…I can't tell you."

Roman cupped his face, "Everyone in this room's been fighting and they've been driven in here because the Carrows were hunting them down. Everyone in here's proven they're loyal to Dumbledore and their loyal to you. So tell ud what you need."

"Look," Harry began. The tunnel door had just opened behind him.

"We got your message, Neville! Hello you four, I thought you must be here!" It was Luna and Dean. Seamus gave a great roar of delight and ran to hug his best friend.

"Hi, everyone!" said Luna happily. "Oh, it's great to be back!"

"Luna," said Harry distractedly, "what are you doing here? How did you?"

"I sent for her," said Neville, holding up the fake Galleon. "I promised her and Ginny that if you turned up I'd let them know. We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows."

"Of course that's what it means," said Luna brightly. "Isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?"

"Listen," said Harry with a rising sense of panic, "I'm sorry, but that's not what we came back for. There's something we've got to do, and then…"

Roman cupped his face again and shook him, "Harry, we are here to fight, whether you like it or not. We are here for you and the greater good of everything we are fighting for. I know you are worried that we might die but we all know the risks of doing so. It is why we are here. You cannot stop all of us from fighting with you. Now stop wasting time and tell us what you are looking for so we get the ball going."

There was another noise behind them, and Harry turned. He sighed as Ginny was now climbing through the hole in the wall, closely followed by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," said Fred, raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station." He walked over to Ro and kissed her on the cheek. Celes frowned as she stepped between them and glared up at Fred.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" said George.

"There isn't one," said Harry.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," said Fred.

Roman pinched Harry's arm, "We are helping. Now tell us what you need." She said as she pinched him again.

He frowned as he rubbed his arm. "Okay," he called to the room at large, and all noise ceased: Fred and George, who had been cracking jokes for the benefit of those nearest, fell silent, and all of the looked alert, excited.

"There's something we need to find," Harry said. "Something… something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?" He looked hopefully toward the little group of Ravenclaws, to Padma, Michael, Terry, and Cho, but it was Luna who answered, perched on the arm of Ginny's chair.

"Well, there's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael Corner, rolling his eyes, "is lost, Luna. That's sort of the point."

"When was it lost?" asked Harry.

"Centuries ago, they say," said Cho. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but," she appealed to her fellow Ravenclaws. "Nobody's ever found a trace of it, have them?"

They all shook their heads.

"Sorry, but what is a diadem?" asked Ron.

"It's a kind of crown," said Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer."

"Yes, Daddy's Wrackspurt siphons…"

But Harry cut across Luna. "And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?"

They all shook their heads again.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue." Said Cho.

Roman rolled her eyes and stopped Celes as she took a step forward.

"He's on the move," he said quietly to Celes, Ron, and Hermione. He glanced at Cho and then back at them. "Listen, I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep, you know… the other one… safe."

"Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?" Roman told her.

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily.

Celes watched them go feeling pained, like a piece of her was missing and he was in the school. She sighed and turned to Roman.

"So as mad and hurt by him that I am how is my Uncle?" Celes asked softly.

"I think hes okay." Roman said shrugging. "Considering."

Celes' eyes darkened and she clapped her hands together. "So what are we doing here?" she asked looking around.

"Starting a rebellion." Lee said coming up behind Roman and winking.

"How very Star Wars of you." Celes snorted referencing a Muggle picture she had watched a few summers back. Lee cocked his head to the side in question, and Celes and Roman laughed. They walked over to the radio and looked down at it.

Roman picked up the mic. "Attention all Potterwatchers and Order Personnel. Attention all Potterwatchers and Order Personnel. Lightning has struck the DA. Requesting backup for a fight. I repeat. Lightning has struck the DA. Requesting backup for a fight."

"Attention all students. Please assemble into the Great Hall. Attention all students. Please assemble into the Great Hall." Snape's voice announced.

"Well time to ready." Roman said. "Neville, get some robes for our guests. Celes help me wake the younger ones. Everyone get your robes on get ready for further instructions." Roman and Celes woke the younger ones and quickly dressed them in their robes. Once they were dressed and formed in lines of youngest to oldest Roman placed their other guests with them and placed an obscurity spell so that no one would recognize them until it was ready. Right before they left Harry returned a little winded. Roman cloaked him and placed him the pack of Gryffindors. Quietly they walked down to the Great Hall and stood in their designated areas. Snape stood where the head table would usually stand.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished, in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events... who fails to come forward, will be treated... as... _equally_ guilty."

Roman held Celes' hand tightly to keep her in her spot. Guilt rode her hard as she watch Snape. Something inside her knew this was going to be the last she would see him. She closed her eyes against her tears and tried to keep in mind the warmth of his hug, the love on his face when he witnessed Celes' wedding, the birth of her second child, and they love he held for Luke as he held him and accepted the duty to be his godfather.

"Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening. I invite them to step forward, Now." There was a long paused then Harry walked out of the Gryffindor group. Other houses gasped as the Order of the Phoenix walked into the Great Hall.

"It seems despite you exhaustive defensive strategies you have security problem, Head Master. I'm quite an extensive. How dare you stand where he stood." Harry told him. Celes broke rank and stood next to Harry and glared at her uncle.

"Tell them how it happened that night!" Celes yelled at him. "Tell them how you looked him in the eye. A man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!"

Snape took a step back as he pulled out his wand. Roman stood in front of Celes and Harry as McGonagall stepped between them and pulled out her wand. All four houses pressed cleared out of their way and pressed to the closest wall to them. Snape paused for a moment. There seemed to be a long pause between both teachers. Then McGonagall was the first to strike. A yellow light shot out of her wand and Snape blocked it. She shot another one out and he blocked it again. With every spell she shot at him he blocked. Not once did he strike out against her. When he was close to the window he pulled his cloak over him and flew out the window.

McGonagall flourished her wand and the light lit up in the Great Hall. Then all of a sudden a girl screamed. Then everyone in Great Hall sooned covered their ears as they tried to block the voice that started to speak into their minds.

" _I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight._ "

Once the warning was done everyone looked around.

"What are you waiting for?" Parkinson exclaimed. "Someone grab him."

Celes and Roman glared at her as they stood in front of Harry, followed by other people from other classes. Even some of the Slytherins, stood in front of him.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!" Filch said as he ran into the Great Hall holding Mrs. Norris.

"They are supposed to be you blithering idiot!" McGonagall told him.

"Oh... Sorry Ma'am."

"As it happens Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you to please, lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherins house out of the hall."

"Where exactly am I leading them to, ma'am?"

"The dungeons will do."

Everyone would cheered as Roman gathered the younger one's. "Take the younger ones so that they will be safe." Roman told him. Some of them groaned but she gave them a stern look. "I don't want them to get hurt." She eyed the Slytherins. "If one is hurt, I will be your worst nightmare." she growled at them.

As the Slytherins were escorted out along with the the younger ones a plan was formed. Kids from every house ran to get to their destination. Roman grabbed Celes' hand. "We stick together."

Celes nodded. harry cupped her face and kissed her. "Be careful." he told her.

"You too." she told him.

Harry smiled at Roman. "That also counts for you too."

"Double for you. Remember, you die I'm bring you back just to beat you." she told him.

Harry kissed her and then took off. Fred came up behind Roman and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"Be careful!" she called out to the twins.

Celes and Roman felt Lee connect strongly with them and stand behind them. "I know we have our issues but if you will allow me, I would be honored to fight with you two."

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "I am only going to tell you this once." She told him. "I love you Lee Jordan, with all my heart. And if you get yourself killed before we can work things out, I may never forgive myself."

Lee held her tightly and kissed her again. "I love you too." He looked at Celes and smiled. "I love you too." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Keep each other safe."

They nodded and walked off. McGonagall had the statues ready to fight and a shield around the school. "I don't know how we are going to keep the dementors out." she told Molly.

"Leave that to me. If there is one thing I finally learned this year, it is that my patronus is a shield." She smiled at Celes. "I can keep it up for as long as I'm conscious." She closed her eyes casted her Patronus. It started as a small ball of light then the sonic boom sounded it quickly spread out. It grew larger than the shield around Hogwarts. It lit the school up as if it was daylight. "The soul eaters will not penetrate that sheild as long as I'm alive. A soul eater with a soul is more powerful than any soul eater."

Celes squeezed her hand then she leaned in and kissed her, "We will get through this and we will see our children again."

Roman nodded, "I love you and will always love you."

"I love you too." Celes told her.

They watched as the large army of Death Eaters, giants, large spiders, and others things appeared just over the ridge of horizon. Roman and Celes stood their shoulders back and their chins held high. "If we can't have Voldemort, then I want Bellatrix." Roman said.

"I agree with you." Celes told her. "Bellatrix will be ours.

Roman nodded as they both geared up to battle. Their mind connected and shifted as battle plans floated back and forth between them. Their shield wrapped out them the held strong. They breathed in unison, their hearts beating in unison, even their mannerisms were in unison. They were in perfect sync with each other. They acted as if they were one person.

A shower of lights flew into the air towards them hit the protective shield. It cracked like glass would as the light continued to fire onto it. If it weren't a battle it would have been a beautiful sight of what looked like fireworks. Soon the shield was broken and a heard of the dark army was running towards them.

Calmly and perfectly Roman and Celes crouched into an attack mode. A spell was shot towards them but was quickly dissolved due to their shield. They both leaped into the action as the first set of Death Eaters ran towards them. Roman used Celes' shoulders as leverage and she kicked the first Death Eater into the jaw. She picked Celes up and swung her around and Celes kicked the next one. They shot out their hands and dissolved a very large spider. Roman rolled over Celes' back kicked another Death Eater.

To the naked eye they moved with unbelievable speed. Nothing seemed to pass them unless they allowed it. The courtyard was their territory and they made sure little as possible was passed by them. They moved and rolled over each other as if they had done so since birth. They used each other as weapons to fight against their enemies.

The dance of death. Movements and plans passed into each other's minds so fast it was as if they both thought about it at the same time. Spiders were dissolved, giants were knocked off the bridge or cut down. Death Eaters fell to their demised. There was no holding back. Everything was a fight to the death.

Lee had passed his information as they passed theirs to him. It was as if they had three sets of eyes around them and they made sure to cover every base around them. Information was shared between the three of them. Roman supplied the combat fighting training and creative ways to attack. Celes supplied the defensive spells and healing properties to cast between them and other allies and many identities of who was an enemy. Lee supplied extra eyes, spells learned properly for seventh year, and identities he had gathered over the past year. He even provided protection and attacked they didn't know.

Roman reached out with her leopard's claw and ripped open someone's throat. Celes healed a girl as they passed them and then used her hawk's claw to scratched one's eyes. Lee flourished his wand and peacock feathers flew out of no where and stabbed death eaters as if they were knives.

" _I need cover!"_ Harry told them through the link. " _I need to get to the boathouse."_

They didn't say a word as they moved towards him in their fight and cleared a way for him, Hermione, and Ron to get away. The dementors howled angrily as they tried to break through Roman's patronus but it held strongly.

The three of them continued to their deadly dance as they made their way to the entrance of the castle. All of a sudden a tie that Roman had with Snape was broken. It through Roman off a little but she quickly put up a shield to block it out. Celes gasped as she pulled out of sync.

"Uncle Sev!" she gasped and their shield went down.

Roman screamed out of pain as a spell caught her on her side.

Celes quickly synced with them and pulled the shield back up and resumed their fight. " _I am sorry, Ro."_ She told her.

" _Its okay, just keep going."_ Roman told her.

Then everything and one around them slowed their attack. Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor, and all those still fighting in the castle would hear him as clearly as if he stood beside them, his breath on the back of their necks, a deathblow away.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Everyone from the dark army stopped and started to back away. Roman, Celes, and Lee kept their stance until every Death Eater and monster was cleared from Hogwarts. Roman gave a sigh and looked around them.

"Ro, let me see your side." Celes told her as she fell to her knees in front of her.

"No, I'm okay. We should go to the Hospital wing and see who we can help." Roman told her as she pulled Celes to her feet.

"I am so sorry." Celes told her. "When I felt Uncle…" She sniffed as she wiped at her eyes.

"Hey, don't think about that right now." Roman told her as she cupped Celes' face and wiped the tears from her eyes. She kissed her gently. "This isn't over until Voldemort is dead. Once that is done, we can morn. Right now we fight and attend to our wounded." she kissed her again. "If you don't mind saying myself, I think we _totally_ kicked ass."

Lee smiled and kissed both Roman and Celes. "Harry should be coming back soon. Lets go wait for him."

Celes nodded and all three of them walked up to the hospital wing. Celes quickly got busy helping people that their sick. Lee brought Roman short and pulled up her shirt. "How badly are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"No, Ro, how bad is it?"

Ro bit her lower lip and pulled up her shirt. A deep cut in her side bled. "I don't want Celes to see. She will feel even more guilty and I really need her to focus."

Lee nodded as he started to heal her. "I can't heal it as Celes can but I can stop the bleeding and take most of the pain away."

"Okay," She nodded.

After she was simi healed she walked further into the hospital wing and she hear a cry of heartbreak so strong it brought chills to her body. She looked around and saw Molly crying over a body. Roman stopped in her tracks and stood stiffly. Tears gathered in her eyes and she shook her head. She didn't know she was moving until she stood over Molly and was helping her up. What laid before her was Fred Weasley. He looked as if he was sleeping with a smirk on his face.

"Fred," Roman whispered. "Fred, this isn't funny. Wake up." She said as she shook him. "Fred, wake up, damn it!" She screamed as she shook him more. "FRED!"

Hand grabbed her and picked her up. She cried into George's chest. "He is gone, Ro." he repeated. "He is gone."

"No!" She pushed him away and Lee quickly grabbed a hold of her and shook her. "Ro, calm down!" he told her as he held her tightly. "We will get the bastard that killed him." whispered in her ear. "We will kill the bastard that kill him. He will avenge him."

Celes was healing a fifth year she knew when she stood and stretched her back and allowed thoughts of what she had felt during the heat of battle come into her head. She pushed back tears and moved onto the next kid. She looked up when Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. She finished with the kid she was healing and made her way to Harry. He hugged her and gave her a kiss and Celes turned to Ron only to see him staring past her. She turned to see what he was looking and her heart stopped. She saw her family surrounding a cot, Molly was crying and Roman...why hadn't she felt that Roman looked devastated. Celes shook her head let go of Harry and walked over to her family when she got there she looked down and her knees gave way and she fell next to where Fred lay, tears coming hot and fast. She felt Ron's arms around her and she cried with him. She didn't cry for very long though. She sobered and went over to Roman and Lee placing her forehead on Roman's and looking into her puffy eyes.

"Who ever did this...they will pay." she said darkly. Roman nodded and Celes grabbed her face. "I mean it Roman, they will pay for taking all the people I love away."

"Celes, back off." Lee said quietly. Celes let go of Roman's face and kissed her going over to Harry where he stood behind Ron. He had tears in his eyes. She hugged him round the middle and cried again.

After a few minutes Harry held up a bottle with a shiney memory in it.

"Its your uncle's, you will come with me, yeah?" Harry asked looking down at Celes.

Celes bit her lip and nodded not trusting herself to speak. He took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall and to Dumbledore's office. They kissed, Harry added the memory to the Pensive and they plunged their heads in.

The corridor dissolved, and the scene took a little longer to reform: Harry seemed to fly through shifting shapes and colors until his surroundings solidified again and he stood on a hilltop, forlorn and cold in the darkness, the wind whistling through the branches of a few leafless trees. The adult Snape was panting, turning on the spot, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, waiting for something or for someone... His fear infected Harry too, even though he knew that he could not be harmed, and he looked over his shoulder, wondering what it was that Snape was waiting for ¨C Then a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew through the air. Harry thought of lightning, but Snape had dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out of his hand.

"Don't kill me!"

"That was not my intention."

Any sound of Dumbledore Apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. He stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand.

"Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No… no message… I'm here on my own account!" Snape was wringing his hands. He looked a little mad, with his straggling black hair flying around him. "I… I come with a warning… no, a request… please…"

Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The… the prophecy...the prediction...Trelawney..."

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything… everything I heard!" said Snape. "That is why… it is for that reason… he thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July…"

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down… kill them all…"

"If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"

"I have… I have asked him…"

"You disgust me," said Dumbledore, and Harry had never heard so much contempt in his voice. Snape seemed to shrink a little, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore.

"Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her… them… safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In… in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and Harry expected him to protest, but after a long moment he said, "Anything."

The hilltop faded, and Harry and Celes stood in Dumbledore's office, and something was making a terrible sound, like a wounded animal. Snape was slumped forward in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim. After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and he looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery since leaving the wild hilltop.

"I thought...you were going...to keep her...safe..."

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Snape's breathing was shallow.

"Her boy survives," said Dumbledore.

With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly.

"Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone...dead..."

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish...I wish I were dead..."

"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him.

"What… what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone…"

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."

There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never… never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear...especially Potter's son...I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist..."

The office dissolved but re-formed instantly. Snape was pacing up and down in front of Dumbledore.

"…mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent…"

"You see what you expect to see, Severus," said Dumbledore, without raising his eyes from a copy of Transfiguration Today. "Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable, and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child."

Dumbledore turned a page, and said, without looking up, "Keep an eye on Quirrell, won't you?"

A whirl of color, and now everything darkened, and Snape and Dumbledore stood a little apart in the entrance hall, while the last stragglers from the Yule Ball passed them on their way to bed.

"Well?" murmured Dumbledore.

"Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much help he gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell." Snape looked sideways at Dumbledore's crooked-nosed profile. "Karkaroff intends to flee if the Mark burns."

"Does he?" said Dumbledore softly, as Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies came giggling in from the grounds. "And are you tempted to join him?"

"No," said Snape, his black eyes on Fleur's and Roger's retreating figures. "I am not such a coward."

"No," agreed Dumbledore. "You are a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff. You know, I sometimes think we Sort too soon..."

He walked away, leaving Snape looking stricken...

And now Harry and Celes stood in the headmaster's office yet again. It was nighttime, and Dumbledore sagged sideways in the throne like chair behind the desk, apparently semiconscious. His right hand dangled over the side, blackened and burned. Snape was muttering incantations, pointing his wand at the wrist of the hand, while with his left hand he tipped a goblet full of thick golden potion down Dumbledore's throat. After a moment or two, Dumbledore's eyelids fluttered and opened.

"Why," said Snape, without preamble, "why did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realized that. Why even touch it?"

Marvolo Gaunt's ring lay on the desk before Dumbledore. It was cracked; the sword of Gryffindor lay beside it.

Dumbledore grimaced.

"I...was a fool. Sorely tempted..."

"Tempted by what?"

Dumbledore did not answer.

"It is a miracle you managed to return here!" Snape sounded furious. "That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being…"

Dumbledore raised his blackened, useless hand, and examined it with the expression of one being shown an interesting curio.

"You have done very well, Severus. How long do you think I have?"

Dumbledore's tone was conversational; he might have been asking for a weather forecast. Snape hesitated, and then said, "I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread eventually, it is the sort of curse that strengthens over time."

Dumbledore smiled. The news that he had less than a year to live seemed a matter of little or no concern to him.

"I am fortunate, extremely fortunate, that I have you, Severus."

"If you had only summoned me a little earlier, I might have been able to do more, buy you more time!" said Snape furiously. He looked down at the broken ring and the sword. "Did you think that breaking the ring would break the curse?"

"Something like that...I was delirious, no doubt..." said Dumbledore. With an effort he straightened himself in his chair. "Well, really, this makes matters much more straightforward."

Snape looked utterly perplexed. Dumbledore smiled.

"I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me."

Snape sat down in the chair Harry or Celes had so often occupied, across the desk from Dumbledore. Harry could tell that he wanted to say more on the subject of Dumbledore's cursed hand, but the other held it up in polite refusal to discuss the matter further. Scowling, Snape said, "The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price."

"In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have," said Dumbledore. "Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?"

There was a short pause.

"That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan."

"Lord Voldemort foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?"

"He believes the school will soon be in his grasp, yes."

"And if it does fall into his grasp," said Dumbledore, almost, it seemed, as an aside, "I have your word that you will do all in your power to protect the students at Hogwarts?"

Snape gave a stiff nod.

"Good. Now then. Your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as to himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept, he likes you…"

"…much less since his father has lost favor. Draco blames me, he thinks I have usurped Lucius's position."

"All the same, try. I am concerned less for myself than for accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath."

Snape raised his eyebrows and his tone was sardonic as he asked, "Are you intending to let him kill you?"

"Certainly not. You must kill me."

There was a long silence, broken only by an odd clicking noise. Fawkes the phoenix was gnawing a bit of cuttlebone.

"Would you like me to do it now?" asked Snape, his voice heavy with irony. "Or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?"

"Oh, not quite yet," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given what has happened tonight," he indicated his withered hand, "we can be sure that it will happen within a year."

"If you don't mind dying," said Snape roughly, "why not let Draco do it?"

"That boy's soul is not yet so damaged," said Dumbledore. "I would not have it ripped apart on my account."

"And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?"

"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation," said Dumbledore. "I ask this one great favor of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league. I confess I should prefer a quick, painless exit to the protracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance, Greyback is involved... I hear Voldemort has recruited him? Or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it."

His tone was light, but his blue eyes pierced Snape as they had frequently pierced Harry, as though the soul they discussed was visible to him. At last Snape gave another curt nod.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied.

"Thank you, Severus..."

Celes and Harry watched as the scene changed to one of Roman and Severus and Celes gasped, it was recent.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I am spending my lunch with you." she told him. "I brought food for two, so you can eat too."

"McTaggert,"

"Snape I am not leaving until you eat and you start to feel better." she told him.

"That is _Professor_ Snape to you."

"Not now it isn't. Right now it can be Snape or Uncle Sev, your pick."

He sneered at her as he sat behind his desk. "I am busy."

"I know, but you need to eat." she uncovered a few sandwiches, chips, fruit, and cakes. "Do you know what stressed is spelled backwards?" she asked him. "It's desserts," She passed him a plate with a sandwich and chips. "I find that when I'm really stressed I eat more sweets. Of course, Celes don't like that because I have a tendency to become over hyper."

Snape just ate quietly as he watched her.

"And you, need more sweets or sweet things in your life. So here I am." she smiled at him. "You get a double dose. I'm sweet and I'm bringing you something sweet."

He snorted, "A pain is more like it."

Roman bit into her sandwich. "Celes is worried about Darco…"

"I am not going to have this conversation."

"Rude," she snapped at him. "Celes is worried about Draco, and I am worried about Celes. I can't have Celes worried right now. Besides, she isn't the only one worried about him. You and Dumbledore are worried about him. I am not going to pretend and say that I like him and I hope he feels better, because I don't. However, I don't want Celes to find out that you made an unbreakable vow to protect him or to follow through on what he needs to do."

"How did…"

"Come on, Snape, you are smart enough to know how I know. How do you think I was able to pass your classes? You are a walking recipe book for potions." She smiled at him, "Its one of the reasons why I love you." Celes laughed at that.

He shifted uncomfortably, "If you know then why…"

"I am here to at least make you feel a little bit better. You are always alone or watching Draco. Its not fair to you." She paused as she looked down at her sandwich and picked at it a little. "I know this is just the beginning of something more. And I'm not going to pretend and say that it will be okay. All I know is, you were right. It does get lonely when you don't have friends or someone to talk to. So, I am going to continued to come during lunch and harass you. As far as Celes knowing, she won't know. We are connected but so far she only picks up on my emotions. So any conversations between us stays between us. Let's face it, Snape, you really could use someone to in your corner now. So let me help you. You don't have to say anything. I can give you peace of mind."

Snape pushed his plate away and looked down at his hands. For a long moment he didn't do or say anything, but Roman knew he was at war with himself over something. He nodded, "If we do this, you have to promise to come back next year. I know you turn 17 in February, but you have to return. If I let you in, you are going to enter all the way."

Roman nodded, "You are my mate." she smiled.

He rolled his eyes but end up smiling, "Come and do your peace thing."

She wiped her hands as she stood and walked over to him. She knelt down beside him and touched his hand. All his memories flooded her. She gritted her teeth as she fought through all the hurt emotions and memories. Once she had all his memories she pushed peace into his mind. She calmed his spirit and soothed the hurt. When she was done she stood up and sat in her chair.

"This stays between us."

"Whatever you say, Uncle Sev."

He groaned as he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

The office disappeared, and now Snape and Dumbledore were strolling together in the deserted castle grounds by twilight.

"What are you doing with Potter, all these evenings you are closeted together?" Snape asked abruptly.

Dumbledore looked weary.

"Why? You aren't trying to give him more detentions, Severus? The boy will soon have spent more time in detention than out."

"He is his father over again…"

"In looks, perhaps, but his deepest nature is much more like his mother's. I spend time with Harry because I have things to discuss with him, information I must give him before it is too late."

"Information," repeated Snape. "You trust him...you do not trust me."

"It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. It is essential that I give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do."

"And why may I not have the same information?"

"I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort."

"Which I do on your orders!"

"And you do it extremely well. Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you."

"Yet you confide much more in a boy who is incapable of Occlumency, whose magic is mediocre, and who has a direct connection into the Dark Lord's mind!"

"Voldemort fears that connection," said Dumbledore. "Not so long ago he had one small taste of what truly sharing Harry's mind means to him. It was pain such as he has never experienced. He will not try to possess Harry again, I am sure of it. Not in that way."

"I don't understand."

"Lord Voldemort's soul, maimed as it is, cannot bear close contact with a soul like Harry's. Like a tongue on frozen steel, like flesh in flame…"

"Souls? We were talking of minds!"

"In the case of Harry and Lord Voldemort, to speak of one is to speak of the other."

Dumbledore glanced around to make sure that they were alone. They were close by the Forbidden Forest now, but there was no sign of anyone near them.

"After you have killed me, Severus…"

"You refuse to tell me everything, yet you expect that small service of me!" snarled Snape, and real anger flared in the thin face now. "You take a great deal for granted, Dumbledore! Perhaps I have changed my mind!"

"You gave me your word, Severus. And while we are talking about services you owe me, I thought you agreed to keep a close eye on our young Slytherin friend?"

Snape looked angry, mutinous. Dumbledore sighed.

"Come to my office tonight, Severus, at eleven, and you shall not complain that I have no confidence in you..."

They were back in Dumbledore's office, the windows dark, and Fawkes sat silent as Snape sat quite still, as Dumbledore walked around him, talking.

"Harry must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"

"But what must he do?"

"That is between Harry and me. Now listen closely, Severus. There will come a time... after my death... do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."

"For Nagini?" Snape looked astonished.

"Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Harry."

"Tell him what?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

Harry seemed to be watching the two men from one end of a long tunnel, they were so far away from him, their voices echoing strangely in his ears.

"So the boy...the boy must die?" asked Snape quite calmly.

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

Another long silence. Then Snape said, "I thought...all those years...that we were protecting him for her. For Lily."

"We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore, his eyes still tight shut. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth. Sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."

Dumbledore opened his eyes. Snape looked horrified.

"You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"

"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"

"Lately, only those whom I could not save," said Snape. He stood up. "You have used me."

"Meaning?"

"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter…"

"But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"

"For him?" shouted Snape. "Expecto Patronum!"From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe. She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears.

"After all this time?"

"Always," said Snape.

And the scene shifted. Now, Harry saw Snape talking to the portrait of Dumbledore behind his desk.

"You will have to give Voldemort the correct date of Harry's departure from his aunt and uncle's," said Dumbledore. "Not to do so will raise suspicion, when Voldemort believes you so well informed. However, you must plant the idea of decoys; that, I think, ought to ensure Harry's safety. Try Confunding Mundungus Fletcher. And Severus, if you are forced to take part in the chase, be sure to act your part convincingly...I am counting upon you to remain in Lord Voldemort's good books as long as possible, or Hogwarts will be left to the mercy of the Carrows..."

Now Snape was head to head with Mundungus in an unfamiliar tavern, Mundungus's face looking curiously blank, Snape frowning in concentration.

"You will suggest to the Order of the Phoenix," Snape murmured, "that they use decoys. Polyjuice Potion. Identical Potters. It's the only thing that might work. You will forget that I have suggested this. You will present it as your own idea. You understand?"

"I understand," murmured Mundungus, his eyes unfocused...

Now Harry was flying alongside Snape on a broomstick through a clear dark night: He was accompanied by other hodded Death Eaters, and ahead were Lupin and a Harry who was really George... A Death Eater moved ahead of Snape and raised his wand, pointing it directly at Lupin's back.

"Sectumsempra!" shouted Snape.

But the spell, intended for the Death Eater's wand hand, missed and hit George instead…

And next, Snape was kneeling in Sirius's old bedroom. Tears were dripping from the end of his hooked nose as he read the old letter from Lily. The second page carried only a few words: could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally! Lots of love, Lily

Snape took the page bearing Lily's signature, and her love, and tucked it inside his robes. Then he ripped in two the photograph he was also holding, so that he kept the part from which Lily laughed, throwing the portion showing James and Harry back onto the floor, under the chest of drawers...

Snape whirled around and Dumbledore's painting gave a chuckle. "Miss McTaggert." Dumbledore's painting greeted, "It is so nice to meet you. And who is this beautiful bundle you have in your arms?"

"This is Lucas Dorian Weasley," Roman smiled down at her son. "Don't he look like a tiger?" she asked.

Dumbledore gave a little chuck, "He is quite beautiful."

Roman smiled at Snape as he looked at the baby, "Here, hold him." She told him.

"Uh, no, I don't think…" He trailed off as Roman placed Luke in his arms. "Support his head, there you go." She smiled at him and took a step back.

Snape smiled down at Luke, "He is so tiny, just like when Celes was a baby. He even smells like a baby.

Roman and Dumbledore shuckled, "I have a favor to ask, I need you to let down the aperation shield so that I may send him to his father."

"I…" Snape frowned as he continued to look down at Luke.

"Its okay, Severus." Dumbledore told him.

"I only need it for a couple of hours in a few days."

Snape nodded, "Okay." He told her. "In a couple of day, let me know."

Roman smiled and brushed her fingers through Luke's hair. "Snape, will you… will you be his godfather?" she asked.

Snape's head popped up, "I don't think that would…"

"I like you and he obviously likes you. Look at him, he is perfectly content in your arms. He had been awake all this time talking to me and now, he is just quiet watching you. He likes you." Roman told him.

"What do you mean he was talking to you?" Snape asked as he looked down at Luke's unblinking eyes.

"He speaks to me. We have a special connection and I can hear him as he can hear me. We talk a lot… well its more of him talking to me. You know for a small person he sure does talk a lot." Luke made a baby noise and then sneezed. "Oh, don't get lippy with me." she told Luke.

"Bless you." Snape told him. She looked up at Roman, "I… would love to be his godfather, but…"

"I don't want to hear anything else. Just a yes." Roman told him. She took Luke back into her arms then she frowned down at him. "Really? Is there a time when you are not?" she asked him. Luke started to fuss. "Okay, okay. I get it. Just don't start with the crying." he settled down in her arms.

"What did he want?" Snape asked.

"He is hungry. He is always hungry. I have to go back to the hospital wing and feed him." she smiled up at Snape, "Thank you." she told him.

"No," he told her as he ran a finger down Luke's cheek. "Thank you for giving me some hope."

The scene changed again.

Roman gave a giggle, "What did you say to them that made them do that?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern." Phineas Nigellus snapped as she continued to giggle. "However, after they so rudely took me out of that blasted bag and stuffed me back I did hear Ron and Harry querl. Then Ron left."

Roman sobered and glared down at her feet. What was going on with them? she thought as she bit her bottom lip again. "I haven't done this in a while because I've been working on how to help the kids but I… well, Celes and I can connect to Harry. Through his eyes we can see where he is. I think it will help Celes from worry too. When I get an answer on where he is I can let you know."

Snape, Dumbledore, and Phineas looked at her in shock. "You can do that?" Snape asked.

Roman smiled, "Celes and I are connected spiritually… well by the soul." She waved her hand dismissively. "Point is we are powerful when we are at the top of our game. Harry is connected to Celes, so therefore I'm connected to Harry."

"What do you mean you and Celes are connected to Harry?" Snape asked.

She gave him a sad look, "Harry and Celes are married. They were meant to be together and because of that they are connected and since I'm connected to Celes I'm somewhat connected to Harry." she held out her right hand and showed him the ring. "Because of it, I'm kind of married to him too."

"Celes is married to Harry?" Snape sat down in shock. "Dumbledore, I don't think I can do this." He told her. "I have missed so much and now she…"

"Severus, this needs to be done." Dumbledore told him.

"Snape, I left my child with my father and everyday I'm gone from him I hurt, but I know in order to be safe with him and have a chance to live my life with a family, I have to work hard. You have to believe the same thing."

Snape nodded, "I… I know."

"Everything will work out. I know it will. When everything is done. I know Celes will know that you loved her and that you are doing all this not only for Harry's future but her's too. I just pray she isn't angry with me for not letting her in on this." She bit her lower lip again.

"Ro, if there is one thing I have learned about you and Celes its that you and her always find a way to stay together."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Snape," she stood up. "Its going to happen this time. Hug me."

He frowned at her, "Uh…"

"Not only did you give me good advice, you called me Ro. You never called me Ro. Get up, we are going to hug this out." She told him as she walked over to him with arms open wide.

Dumbledore gave a little chuckle and Phineas made a sound of disgust. Snape stood and then hugged her.

"Awe, look." Roman said looking up at him. "You are so warm. We need to hug more often." she smiled and nuzzled her head on his chest.

"Okay, that's it." He told her as he tried to push her away. Roman just held tighter to him.

"Nope, I'm attached to you now. From now on, we hug every time we see each other." she teased.

"McTaggert, get a hold of yourself." he told her.

"Now that I think about it, not only did you call me Ro, but you sent me a letter and called me your mate." she squealed and hugged him tighter.

"Dumbledore, I told you she would get carried away with that." he snapped at portrait.

"So, you are my mate, you called me Ro, and we hugged. We were meant to be together." she teased him as he let him go.

Snape sighed and sat down, "I need you to do something for me." he told her.

"Anything for you my mate." She smiled.

"I need you to help Draco."

"But that." Roman said as she sat in her chair. "I am not going to touch him."

"He hasn't been sleeping as well since he took the mark." Snape told her as he continued as if she never said anything. "I need you to help him sleep."

"Oh, is that all. Well I can knock him out, no problem." Roman said as she started to pop her knuckles.

"Good, cause he should be here any moment."

Roman frowned, "You want me to knock him out here? I'll need a little more space. Wait, i'm just knocking him out. Not kicking his ass. Okay. One good punch should do it."

Snape sighed, "No hitting. I need you to do what you did to me when I shared everything with you last year."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I only did that cause we have a connection. He and I don't have a connection. What do I care about him?" Roman said as she stood up. "No, I am not…"

There was a knock on the door and Snape pushed her into a cupboard.

"Enter," He snapped.

"You wished to see me?" Draco asked as he entered the office.

"Have a seat." Snape told him and then he put Draco in a trance as he sat. "McTaggert." He called.

Roman came out the cupboard with her hands on her hips. "I am not touching him. He is a spoiled brat that don't know how to get along with others."

"Miss McTaggert, it is our job to help the kids of Hogwarts." Dumbledore told her. "It is why you are here, is it not?"

Roman groaned. "Fine," she touched Draco. He gave an audible sigh of relief and closed his eyes. She went back to the cupboard as Snape called a Death Eater and have Draco taken to his dorm to sleep.

Roman walked out the cupboard feeling depressed. "I have to get some sleep." She told Snape. "I will see you later."

"Thank you, Ro." Snape told her.

She gave him a little smile and walked out of his office.

The Scene changed again

And now Snape stood again in the headmaster's study as Phineas Nigellus came hurrying into his portrait.

"Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood…"

"Do not use that word!"

"…the Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!"

"Good. Very good!" cried the portrait of Dumbledore behind the headmaster's chair. "Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valor ¨C and he must not know that you give it! If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him…"

"I know," said Snape curtly. He approached the portrait of Dumbledore and pulled at its side. It swung forward, revealing a hidden cavity behind it from which he took the sword of Gryffindor.

"And you still aren't going to tell me why it's so important to give Potter the sword?" said Snape as he swung a traveling cloak over his robes.

"No, I don't think so," said Dumbledore's portrait. "He will know what to do with it. And Severus, be very careful, they may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley's mishap…"

Snape turned at the door. "Don't worry, Dumbledore," he said coolly. "I have a plan..." And Snape left the room.

The scene changed one last time as Roman slipped in and sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"I thought you had left." Snape told her.

She shook her head as she looked down at her feet. "I… Celes left to find Harry during Christmas." she whispered.

"Is she safe?" he asked worriedly.

"She just got a hold of me about a few hours ago."

"So it was her." Snape told Dumbledore.

"Then she is safe."

"You saw her?" Roman asked as she stood up. "When did you see her?"

"In the Forest of Dean. We got word from Phineas that, that is where they were. I went to give them the sword."

Roman sat down as she wiped at her eyes

"You… she didn't tell you she was leaving did she?" Snape asked.

"No, I knew something was going on but I didn't know. Then she blocked me out until now."

He nodded, "So you have been crying, haven't you?"

"I… I have a gift for you." she told him as she changed the subject. "I know its past Christmas but I wanted to share this with you." She stood up and walked over to the pensive. She pulled two memories out and placed them into the pensieve.

Snape looked at her suspiciously as he walked over. He placed his face into the pensive and watched the memories unfold.

The room dissolved one last time and Celes found herself watching she and Harry getting married. She was watching the scene gripping Harry's hand tightly when her uncle came up beside her.

"It was nice of Roman to give this to me." he said softly. Celes looked up at him eyes filling with tears. "You wont be able to respond to me as I talk so I hope you can just listen. If you're seeing this part of the memories it means I died and I never got to tell you why I did all this. I knew you would go with Potter when he took the memory, I no doubt gave him," he said still staring at Harry and herself getting married. "I'm sorry I kept you in the dark my darling. Save Lily Potter, you were the only thing I ever loved in this world...well and Roman. You were the reason I was able to go on after Lily died, you saved me back then and you didn't even know it. You were just a little baby, but you were mine. I love you my dearest girl, I will always be with you and I know you will go on to be something great." he said and the memory faded. Celes swiped at her tears as she watched the rest of the final memory unfold.

After a moment he came back with tears in his eyes. He pulled Roman into a tight hug. "Thank you." he whispered. "Thank you so much."

Roman held tight to him as his body heat filled her. "I knew they would be something you would wanted to be there for."

"Her father gave her away, I know her mother would have liked that. Thank you, Ro, for showing me these things."

"I know you didn't know about her being pregnant with Jude and it only seemed right that you would have been there for her wedding. You are still her family whether she knows its or not. And I know she would have wanted me to show you."

"Thank you. There is no way I could ever repay you."

She smiled up at her, "So you are in my debt? In that case, there is something I want."

"Anything."

"I want the potion you gave me third year when you came to pick me up. At the time I didn't know that I had a soul eater living inside me. However, what you gave me warmed me and allowed me to go on."

He frowned at her, "I thought that is what Celes is for?"

"Celes isn't here to help me. She is with Harry. I need to watch myself until she returns. So if you will give me the potion recipe I would greatly appreciate it. I have a large group of kids to look after and I don't need my demon to come out and start killing them because I had a bad day."

"Very well," he walked to his desk and quickly wrote down a few lines and gave it to her.

She looked at it then frowned up at him, "Really? This is what you gave me?"

He shrugged. "It worked."

Roman shook her head as she looked at the few lines. Hot chocolate with marshmallows and extra chocolate syrup. "This is ridiculous." she stuffed it into her pocket

Harry and Celes rose up out of the Pensieve, and moments later they lay on the carpeted floor in exactly the same rooms Snape might just have closed the door. Celes felt her heart ripping out of her chest, not only had her uncle died but he never did anything wrong. She had spent so much time mad at him. And to make matters worse, she would have to lose Harry too. Harry looked down at Celes and kissed her, she moved closer to him and kissed him back.

"I dont want you to die." she whispered tears soaking his chest.

"This will never end." he said back and Celes nodded hugging him harder. Moments later the two of them walked slowly back down to the Great Hall. Roman stood with Lee against one wall and Hermione and Ron sat closely together talking quietly. They all turned when Harry and Celes came down the stairs.

Celes couldn't stop the tears again and went straight into Roman and Lee's embrace. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood around. Harry told them how it was time to turn himself in. Celes turned away from Roman at that minute and went over to take his hand, she knew this part was going to be harder for him.

"I'll go with you." Hermione said and Harry shook his head and she hugged him around the neck.

"Awe mate." Ron said.

"Look you need to get the snake." Harry said looking around at all of them. Celes nodded as did Ron, Hermione, Lee, and Roman. He turned to Celes and brushed tears off her cheek.

"I love you. Take care of Jude." he whispered and Celes threw herself onto him.

"Please find another way, come back to me." she whispered in his ear. He rubbed her back and pulled away.

"Its time." Harry said and Roman came up and hugged him and kissed him, Lee even looked pained to see him leave and shook his hand. Then he looped his arm around Celes and Roman and Ron and Hermione held one another as Harry walked from the school.

Roman held Lee and Celes tightly. She rocked Celes until she calmed down. Lee gently kissed the top of her head and brushed her hair from her face. As they looked around it was hard to think that Hogwarts would ever recover from the destruction of everything. Rubble was everywhere. Dead spider parts were even laying around, giants lay dead along with Death Eaters. Only their dead was clear from the rubble.

"Everything will work out." Lee told her. He was still strongly connected to Roman so he knew exactly what she was thinking. "It will be as if none of this happened."

Roman nodded but didn't say anything. She held Celes tightly in her arms. She felt their connection slowly fading and she didn't like it. "Are you okay, babe?" she asked Celes as she quieted down.

"I'm...losing him. He's not even connected to me right now. I think I'm losing it Roman. If he dies...I'll lose it. I will." Celes said eyes wide as she shook Roman slightly.

Roman looked at her grimly. She had already felt part of herself slipping. "I know, sweetie." she told her. "I know and we will work though this is. I know we will." tears gathered in her eyes as she thought back to Fred. She knew his line would go on because of Luke. "Good always wins. This time isn't any different. Good will win, I know it will."

"I know...I know." Celes said pushing the insanity she was feeling back. "We...we have to prepare. Wheres...Neville and his girlfriend. Where's Blaise? Is Blaise still alive?" she asked looking at Lee and Roman.

Roman nodded, "He is with the Weas…" Her voice cracked and she paused. She cleared her throat and fought to say their name. "He with the Weasley's. Neville is our front looking around. I think Luna is in the hospital wing still."

Celes nodded, "I think we need to regroup." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. They all stood up and walked back to the hospital wing and collected whoever was left from the DA and the Order of the Phoenix. They walked into the Great Hall looking grim, dirty, and bloody.

"Harry has gone into the Forbidden Forest to face Voldemort." Celes told everyone. "We need to… We need to collect ourselves and get ready for another fight." with each word that was spoken she became stronger. "Harry says we need to kill the snake because its a Horcrux and once its dead then we can kill Voldemort."

Everyone sniffed and wiped at their eyes. Roman cleared her throat. She stood in the middle of the group. "I want everyone touch me. I am going to take your grief and and your hopelessness."

"Ro," Lee told her.

"No, we need to raise our spirits. We need hope, straight, and love to carry on. After we are done with this war we will have plenty of time to mourn and bury our dead. Right now we fight for a feature for not only ourselves, but for children, for the ones who died believing in that feature, and to never be afraid again. This tearitny ends here!" she yelled. "This evil ends here and now! Voldemort will die here tonight! He will never reign! When he dies you will believe we will hunt down every Death Eater and give them what they deserve." She used her powers take away their grief and sorrow and replaced it with the strength for the feature and the fire of hope. "Our children will never know fear we had to face. We will tell them of this story as legends. They will know the story of Harry Potter and Voldemort and they will know of all the fallen heroes that fought this day! We fight with love and freedom for our feature!"

They all roared in agreement and left the Great Hall. They went to check on their families. Roman held tight to Lee's hand as she tried to keep her balance. Her sanity seemed to be holding on to just a thread. She hugged Celes and kissed her deeply. "Remember, I love you. I will always love you."

"As do I." Celes told her and then walked out front with Neville.

"Ro," Lee said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I think this is too much for you."

"This is the final battle and I won't be made to stand out. I will fight until the end." She told him.

"I'm scared to lose you." He told her as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I don't want to lose you before we had a chance to clear our issues. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you and I wanna grow old with you."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked up at him, "Lee…"

"I love you Ro. I always have loved you." He told her as he kissed her.

"I love you." she told him. "Stay close to me."

"Always."

They walked hand and hand out of the Great Hall just as Voldemort and his Death Eaters walked up to the court yard.

"Who is that?" Celes asked. "Neville, who is Hagrid carrying?"

"Harry Potter," Voldemort yelled out. "Is dead!"

"No!" Celes screamed. "No, no, no!" Roman and Lee held Celes.

"Silence!" Voldemort demanded. "Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth you will put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead!"

Death Eaters laughed and Roman's anger grew along with Celes' and Lee's.

"Now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us."

Roman's eyes zeroed in on Bellatrix. Celes, Lee, and Roman connected with each other as they moved to stand next to each other.

"Or die."

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy called out. "Draco,"

Draco looked at them with a hesitant look.

"Draco." his mother called. "Come."

Draco walked over to them.

"Ah, well done, Draco." he gave him an awkward hug as if he had never hugged anyone in his life.

"Who is the wizard that has casted the patronus shield to prevent the dementors from entering?" Neville limped over carrying the sorting hat. "Well I must say, I was hoping for better." Voldemort said and the Death Eaters laughed. "And who might you be, young man." Voldemort asked as he walked up to him.

"Neville Longbottom." he answered.

The Death Eaters laughed.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place within our rank…"

"I would like to say something."

Voldemort sneared at him. "Well Neville, I'm sure we would all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry is gone."

"Stand down, Neville." Seamus told him.

Roman grabbed Seamus' hand and quieted him.

"People die every day. Friends, family, yeah. We lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here." he pointed at his chest. "So is Fred and Remus, Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will, because you are wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat and Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms. He blasted a spell towards the snake. Voldemort fired at Harry and he dodged every spell.

Death Eaters started to flee and Bellatrix yelled for them to return.

"Harry!" Celes said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We have to move fast. Ron, Hermione, Neville kill the snake! I'll take care of Voldemort."

Celes kissed him deeply. "Be careful."

"You too." He told her.

"Celes, go with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Lee and I will take care of the other Death Eaters." Roman told her.

"Are you sure?" Celes asked.

"Yes, we will hold everything down."

Celes grabbed Roman by the back of her neck and kissed her. "Be careful." she growled.

"You too."

"Keep her safe, Lee Jordan. Or so help me God…" she trailed off as Lee kissed her. "We will be okay."

She nodded and took off with the others. They stayed connected as Lee and Roman ran off with the others. They pressed back to back and fought. It felt just as natural as being with Celes. They moved as flawlessly as ever.

They made their way towards Bellatrix. As she casted a spell towards Ginny. Roman blocked it and jumped in before Molly could intervene. "You messed with the wrong family." she growled. "Now you will feel the wrath of my magic."

Bellatrix frowned then smiled at her as she fired a spell at her. Roman blocked and fired one of her own. Roman toyed with her for a while because she wanted her feel like she had the upper hand before she took it all away. Just like how she made the Weasleys feel.

"Roman finish her!" Lee yelled.

Roman disarmed her and took one leap to her. She cupped Bellatrix's face as her eyes turned completely black. "Your. Soul. Is. Mine." she growled as she inhaled. Bellatrix screamed but then died down as the tiny glowing beads of her soul came out of her mouth. It floated for a moment then Roman consumed it. She let go of Bellatrix and allowed her to collapsed to the ground. "I am through with this." she growled as she walked out into the main entrance where Harry and Voldemort fought. Roman spread her arms out and sought out every Death Eater on the grounds. Once she had them pinned, a massive forced stopped them and their souls floated towards her. In each hand souls gathered into glowing balls.

" _Roman! Stop!"_ Celes yelled through their link.

The war was now over. Voldemort was dead, the only things left was the Death Eater's souls. She was not going to suck them in but she was going to crush them. She flexed her hands and slowly the souls began to die.

" _ROMAN!"_ Celes screamed through their link as she ran towards her.

Lee stood in her line of vision. "Roman, let them go." he told her calmly. "Let them go and allow them to live with their guilt. Come on, baby girl. Let them go."

Roman took in a deep breath and released the souls. Lee wrapped his arms around her as her sanity finally snapped. She felt every person that died on the Hogwarts grounds eat away at her. Every person she had ever touched and die, she felt the tare of their connection. She screamed out in pain as she pulled on her hair. Then just like it never happened it was gone. All of it. Every connection she had with anyone was gone and she passed out.

Lee held on to her as he felt the connection to her rip. Tears ran down his face as he checked for a pulse. Her heart was strong and her breathing was normal. "I'll stay close to you. We aren't going to part." He told her. Then he disapparated with her in his arms.

By the time Celes got to the court yard where she last felt Roman, she was gone. Every trace of her was gone. She reached out for the connection of Roman but there was nothing there. She closed her eyes and reached out again. There was nothing but darkness. An empty void where no one was there. It wasn't as if she had blocked her. It was as if Roman was gone. As if… she never existed. Celes collapsed to her knees and screamed out in her loss. Harry wrapped her arms around her and held her tight as she screamed again.


End file.
